Crisis
by dark rolling sea
Summary: Mac receives a call from the FBI. Lindsay overhears the conversation and agrees to drive him to headquarters. How will their relationship change as Mac deals with the crisis. MacLindsay ...Thanks Adamsgirl for the suggestion for the title!
1. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY or any characters associated with the show. I claim the original characters in this story. **

**AN: Ok so I'm taking a stab at this ship and this story. It's been floating and bouncing around in my head for about a month now and I think I might be able to finally corner it and beat it down enough to put it on paper! So. As you can see...no title. Any and all sugestions are welcome! I suck at titles. Anyway...here is chapter one tell me what you think. dark rolling sea.

* * *

**

Chapter One: The Phone Call

Mac sat at his desk reading over the paperwork in front of him. He was enjoying the brief pause his team was experiencing between cases at the moment. He tore his eyes away from the report in front of him and glanced lazily at the pictures on his desk. A small smile crossed his lips, before he shook himself mentally and refocused on the report.

Another couple hours had passed, and Mac's eyes were starting to become bleary as the words on the paper circled and mingled in front of him. He pushed the paperwork aside and leaned back in his chair, pressing his palms into his eyes. He held them there for a while before releasing his hands.

As the blackness subsided and his sight returned, he smiled slightly as he saw Lindsay standing in the doorway to his glass box of an office. She was watching him with a slightest of smiles on her face. Neither one spoke, nor made a move, simply staring at each other for a moment. Mac finally broke the connection looking down at the work in front of him.

"Need something?" he asked lightly as he shuffled the papers around, acting like he was doing something important. Lindsay took a few steps into his office, sliding into a chair opposite of him.

"Any more cases come in?"

"No, it's late, why don't you head home for the night," Mac said still staring at the paperwork in front of him. Lindsay nodded slowly but sat where she was. She studied him closely, and Mac could feel her probing eyes on him. He glanced up at her.

Lindsay looked like she wanted to say something more, but she simply sat there probing his eyes with her own. Mac was about to question her on it when she shook her head slightly, her eyes dropping from his, and stood up from the chair.

"Right." she said hurriedly, before spinning on one foot and swiftly walking from his office. Mac couldn't stop himself from watching her go. Once she was out of sight he sat back again and sighed in his chair. He glanced at the clock again and took a deep breath to clear his mind. Another hour of paperwork then I'll go home, he promised himself.

Two hours later he was still sitting in his office flipping through pages. He had moved on to the stack on the corner of his desk of unsolved cases. Stella popped her head in and shook it as she watched him.

"Everyone's leaving, Mac, get out of here," she said.

"You're still here," he replied not looking up.

"Yeah, but I'm leaving right now. Go home."

With that Stella walked out and Mac couldn't keep the smile from gracing his face. He stood up and reached for his keys. As he was rounding his desk and walking out the door the phone rang. He thought about continuing on, but something in him made him reach back and pick up the receiver.

* * *

Reed Taylor knew he was in trouble. He knew his cover had been blown and the assignment had been compromised. He even knew who did it, but he wouldn't get the chance to make contact with the bureau. No, he knew his time was running out, it was just a matter of how long he could hang on.

He stood perfectly still in the middle of the room as Conner Ebbits grinned at him. Reed could see the evil in the other man's eyes and it made him shiver. The silence around them unnerved Reed. He wished Conner would say something, but the other man simply stood, grinning at him with the 9MM aimed squarely between his eyes.

"Thought you could out smart me?" Conner finally asked. Reed licked at his suddenly dry lips and tried to hide the fact he was breathing hard. He sucked in a deep breath through his nose and let it out slowly though his mouth, running every possible escape route through his head. He was coming up empty.

"Guess I didn't," Reed replied slowly and deliberately. He needed leverage if he wanted to survive and the thought of his backup plan formed in his head. "Darren ratted me out. Trusted the wrong people I guess."

"Should never trust people, Tyler. What's your real name anyway?"

"His name is Reed. Reed Taylor," another voice said from the corner of the room. Reed knew instantly it was that of Darren Cummings, the man that sold him out. Darren was also an FBI Agent. As soon as Reed found the leak in the bureau, Darren had turned the tables on him and alerted Conner to his true identity.

"Can I ask why, Darren?" Reed asked quickly, attempting to buy himself more time.

"Why not?" Darren replied smugly. "It's a sweet deal, Taylor, wouldn't expect a goody like you to understand. Justice isn't always served so I took it upon myself to serve myself."

Reed kept his mouth shut after Darren answered him. He waited keeping his eyes on Conner and the 9 MM aimed at him. It was time he knew it was coming. Conner cocked his head to the side and smiled broadly at Reed, before looking at Darren. The gun moved swiftly and the sound made Reed jump as the 9 MM discharged. There was a spray of blood and then Darren slumped to the floor lifeless. Reed's eyes panned over to the dead body and widened a bit, not quite sure what was going on.

"He was getting to be more of a hindrance then help," Conner said with a shrug as he brought the gun back to Reed. Reed nodded slowly as he watched the gun barrel square off on him again.

"Just so you know everything I learned this past month is recorded and safely tucked away for keeping. If something happens to me it goes straight to FBI headquarters," Reed said slowly, driving his point across to the other man. He saw the flicker of confidence waver in Conner's eyes and knew he had struck a nerve.

"You're lying."

"Am I?"

Conner stepped closer bringing the gun down hard across Reed's face. Lights exploded in his eyes and pain thrummed throughout his head as the gun slammed across his right eye. Reed staggered back a step as his hands came up reflexively to cradle the wound. He could feel the skin had split and blood was seeping down into his eye. Conner held the gun in the palm of his hand ready to strike again.

"Where is it?" he yelled with fury in his voice as he pulled back the gun again. Reed didn't answer and braced for the second blow. Conner slammed his hand forward again and caught Reed across his right jaw line which sent him to the ground. His eye sight dimmed and the room spun as he felt the pain rivet along his jaw. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth to trap the grunt of pain that was about to escape and then looked up at Conner.

"Somewhere you'll never find it," Reed said as his lips curled upwards into a satisfied grin. He knew that no matter what happened to him now, Conner Ebbits would be brought down. Conner nodded and reached down, grabbing Reed by the arm and hoisting him to his feet.

Reed staggered slightly as the room spun around him, causing a wave of nausea to sweep over him. Conner latched onto his arm with bruising strength and yanked Reed towards the entrance of the basement they were in. Once upstairs Conner dragged Reed to a car and banged on the top of it. Patrick Ripley, one of Conner's goons, got out and looked at his boss with curiosity.

"Thought you was killing that one," he said slowly while taking hold of the swaying Reed.

"Take him to the safe house and work him over. Get him to tell you where the information he hid is," Conner said with venom and Patrick nodded slowly that he understood. The bigger man grabbed Reed and hoisted him into the back seat of the car before sliding in beside the semi conscious man and slamming the door shut. The car drove off leaving Conner standing on the sidewalk trying to calm his nerves.

* * *

"Detective Taylor," Mac said into his phone as he stood on the far side of his desk. He looked up to see Lindsay walking by his office. She stopped when she saw him and shook her head pointing to her watch.

"Detective Taylor, my name is Agent Toby Storm of the FBI," the voice on the other side of the telephone responded.

"How can I help the FBI?" Mac asked sitting on the corner of his desk. Lindsay heard FBI and stopped in the doorway to listen in.

"You're listed as next of kin for Agent Reed Taylor," Storm continued.

"Yes," Mac said feeling his gut tighten at the tone of the other man's voice. Lindsay saw the sudden stress in Mac and stepped closer into his office with a concerned look on her face.

"Would it be possible for you to come into the FBI headquarters in New York?" Storm continued as Mac felt himself grow weak in the knees.

"What's happened?" Mac said his voice tight with tension.

"It'd really be easier if you came in, Detective."

"Tell me now," Mac said sternly. Lindsay was now standing next to him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. She felt Mac physically flinch at the contact as his eyes pealed from the wall scanning over to her. She gave him a questioning look, but he simply bit his lip and shook his head. "Please," Mac continued when he didn't get an answer.

"Agent Reed Taylor has gone missing," Storm said after a long pause. Mac felt his heart sink and the bottom of his world drop. Luckily he was already sitting down because the strength in his body gave way as the words sunk in.

"How long?" Mac asked.

"He failed to make his scheduled contact yesterday evening."

"I'll be there shortly," Mac replied quickly and hung up the phone. He stared at the receiver for a long time after he had hung up, not moving from the corner of the desk. Lindsay stood next to him, keeping her silence, studying his face. She wasn't sure what to say to him or what had just happened but she knew something was wrong. She squeezed the hand that was still gripping his shoulder and he slowly brought his eyes to her.

"Everything all right, Mac?" she asked softly.

"Why are you still here? I told you to go home hours ago," Mac said absently.

"I had some work to finish up," Lindsay said quietly as she searched his eyes. "Mac, what's happened?"

"Go home, Lindsay," Mac said as he stood and walked from his office. Lindsay watched him for a moment before she scrambled after him, coming up by his side. He glanced at her.

"I'll drive you," Lindsay said.

"I'm quite capable to drive myself," Mac said softly but sternly as he pulled his keys from his pocket. He fumbled them in his shaking hands and dropped them. Lindsay bent down quickly and picked them up. Mac stared at his hands before reaching out for the keys. Lindsay held them back earning her a glare from Mac.

"I'll drive you," Lindsay repeated. Mac stared at her with hard eyes as he battled the emotions inside him. Lindsay saw the small storm echoing around and it concerned her. She didn't relent, keeping eye contact until he folded and slowly nodded as he stared at the floor. Lindsay walked off towards his car as he followed her closely. Soon they were both in the car and headed towards FBI headquarters, and Lindsay wondered what had happened as Mac stared absently out the window battling the anger and sorrow building in his heart.

TBC…


	2. The FBI

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: All right chapter two. Took me a bit to write this one simply cuz I was gone a lot and then the power went out and I lost a chunk. But otherwise here it is. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think. Oh yeah has some 'harsh' language in it...eh I warned ya :-P dark rolling sea.

* * *

**

Chapter Two: The FBI

Mac was silent in the car as Lindsay maneuvered the vehicle through traffic. He was leaning his head against the side window, staring out the windshield with a blank look on his face. Lindsay continually stole glances at him, beginning to worry about his current state of mind. She had asked a couple times about the phone call, but Mac had simply not answered her.

Mac felt the frustration rising up in him as the cars boxed them in from all sides. The ride seemed to take twice as long as it should, and they were constantly standing still. He could feel Lindsay's glances and knew he should let her know what was going on. He closed his eyes and licked at his lips before he spoke to her in an even tone.

"My nephew is missing," Mac said flatly as his gaze remained locked on the scenery in front of them. Lindsay looked over at him as they sat at a red light. She studied his face, seeing the stress and tension. "He didn't report in yesterday evening. He works for the FBI."

"And that's why they called you?"

"Yes. I'm his next of kin," Mac replied quietly as his eyes shifted to his lap. The light changed and Lindsay focused her attention back on the road. "He's my brother's boy."

"Ok."

Mac was silent again as Lindsay concentrated on driving. They were almost there now and Mac felt his gut tighten as Lindsay pulled into the underground parking lot. They both got from the car and walked in silence to the building. Once inside Mac stopped at the reception area and asked for Agent Strom.

Shortly after their arrival an Agent with graying hair walked confidently out of a set of doors and scanned the area. He was just over six feet tall, carrying a solid athletic build. His sharp blue eyes settled on Mac. The man walked up to him extending his hand.

"I'm Agent Toby Storm," he said as Mac tightly gripped his hand shaking it once.

"Detective Mac Taylor. And this is Detective Lindsay Monroe," Mac said his hand drifting towards Lindsay, once he dropped Agent Storm's. Storm nodded to Lindsay who gave him a smile, before he turned swiftly and headed for the doors he came from.

"Follow me we can talk back here," he said as Mac and Lindsay both walked forward after him. Their shoulders came together briefly, causing them both to glance at the other. Lindsay held back a half step then and let him come around in front of her while she followed closely behind him.

Once through the doors and down a hallway, Agent Storm led them into a medium sized conference room that held seven other Agents. Mac looked from face to face, keeping his a stone mask. Each one of the Agents seemed to have pity in their eyes and Mac had to bite back the bile. Lindsay came up next to him and gently put her hand on his forearm, looking up at him. Her touch elicited a look from Mac and she smiled lightly at him. He nodded slowly before he slid into a chair at the table. Lindsay took the one next to him. Agent Storm walked to the front of the room and conferred with another agent before he cleared his throat and the rest of the room took a seat around the table.

Storm looked around the room slowly, making eye contact with everyone around the table. He finally looked down at his hands before he spoke. His eyes slowly came up as he began, settling on Mac.

"Detective Taylor, we've asked you here because Reed asked that you be notified if anything happened to him," Storm began. Mac nodded once, keeping the stone face firmly in place. "First I'd like to introduce the team of Agents you see here. We are all working this case and were all highly involved in the undercover assignment Agent Taylor was a part of."

"We'll get him back," an agent said from the right of Storm. He was taller than Storm, with close cropped dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. The man had a look of determination on his face.

"This is Agent Jacob Pierce," Storm said pointing to the man who had just spoken. "Next to him are Agent Isabell Abraham, and then Agent Zach Mason. These are my team from Washington DC. The rest of the Agents are part of the New York Squad that is working the operation with us. Agent David Scalden, Agent Patricia Scarlari, Agent Donny Walden, and Agent Mike Keeton," Storm continued as he introduced the Agents.

Once introductions were done, Mac looked at the stack of files in front of Storm. It was obvious to him and Lindsay that the files had to do with the case these teams of FBI Agents were working. Mac tilted his head slightly, still keeping his silence.

"Agent Taylor was working undercover for us in a sting to bring down Conner Ebbits. Ebbits is highly involved in drug and weapons trafficking. Using a joint operation between the FBI, ATF, and the DEA we were to insert several Agents under cover in the operation. Reed was one of them. He had regular intervals where he was supposed to check in with us but he failed to meet his last time frame," Storm continued.

"Taylor had been gathering intel on Ebbits himself. He was one of two Agents that have gotten close to Ebbits in this four year ordeal," Pierce said taking over. Mac looked up at him.

"Was?" Mac asked softly.

"Agent Miguel Fernandez managed to get in close to Ebbits two years ago. We found his body two weeks later," Mason replied. Mac looked from Pierce to Mason back to Storm with sadness in his eyes.

Every eye in the room dropped, avoiding Mac's. He bit his lower lip and nodded slightly as he felt Lindsay's hand drop to his forearm again. He looked at her quickly before he refocused his attention to Agent Storm.

"Agent Taylor had gathered a great deal of intel during his four weeks undercover with Ebbits. He worked beside the man, something no other Agent has been able to accomplish. We've gathered quite a bit of evidence against Ebbits and his outfit, but in his last report Taylor said he had something big he was working on getting for us. He never had the chance to tell us what it was," Pierce continued.

"We believe there was a major arms deal about to go down that Taylor was trying to tie all the players into nicely for us," Storm added.

"What have you done to find him?" Mac said a little annoyed that the conversation has been only about the case. "What are you doing to bring him home?"

"We've contacted all the other agents from the various agencies that are undercover to keep an eye and ear out. But we have to be careful to not ask too many questions or draw suspicion. You have to understand that we can't jeopardize this operation," Abraham spoke, her words carrying an accent. Mac stared at the dark complected woman with long, think, curly, black hair. Her eyes were almost black in color and they seemed to stare right through him.

"We'll find him," Mason said confidently.

"Or you'll deliver his body to me," Mac said sternly. Lindsay squeezed her hand that was still on his forearm and Mac closed his eyes and sunk into the chair taking a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again he nodded once to Agent Storm who gave him a small smile.

"Either way, we'll bring him home," Storm said reassuringly.

* * *

Reed was semi conscious as he laid prone on something. He didn't have any idea where he was. Slowly his mind began to clear and he remembered Conner trying to beat information out of him after Darren had turned him in. It was all he remembered. He couldn't remember how he got into this position. His brain began to register what was around him and he quickly realized he was in a car…a moving car. 

He glanced around and saw Patrick sitting on the far side of the back seat of the car. Reed's legs were bent as he was crammed into the two remaining seats on the back bench. He tried to remain motionless, not wanting to draw Patrick's attention. He felt the car slowing and finally it pulled to a stop. Reed closed his eyes again as Patrick took hold of his legs and yanked him from the car.

Reed let out a groan when his head slammed off the bottom of the door frame before coming into contact with the ground. His vision blurred again and pain tore through his head. He heard Patrick laughing before he felt his body being tugged along. The gravel tore at his back and neck and he couldn't help but wince. He opened his eyes and looked up to find Patrick grinning over him as he dragged him to a house. Reed looked around and realized there was nothing around. They were in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. They were no longer in the city.

Once Patrick had him in the cabin, the bigger man reached down and roughly hoisted Reed to a chair and slammed him down against the wood. The blow knocked the wind out of Reed for a moment as he clenched his eyes shut. Reed then felt the sticky adhesive of duct tape being wrapped around his wrists. He tried to fight out of the constraints but Patrick was much stronger.

After his wrists were secure, Patrick then duct taped Reed's legs to the chair, before wrapping the material around his chest. Reed tested the restraints and new he was not going anywhere. He took a deep breath as Patrick set the roll of duct tape on the counter, before turning to face Reed, a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm going to enjoy this, feeb," Patrick said with a toothy grin.

"Come get some," Reed said before spitting on the other man. Patrick chuckled and stepped closer to the retrained man, leaning down close.

"I like 'em tough, boy, let's see how tough you really are," he whispered before he pulled back his fist and slammed it across Reed's jaw. The blow knocked Reed's head to the left and back on his neck. He felt the skin on his lip split as the force of the punch caused his teeth to rake across the soft flesh.

His eyes rolled up in his head as the pain in his jaw surged for a moment. He tasted the blood in his mouth and spit out some of it. He then looked up at Patrick with defiant eyes, waiting for the next punch. He didn't have to wait long as Patrick landed another one on the same spot. The pain ripped through his head again like a lightning bolt as his eyesight blackened out. His head lolled back forward after the initial snap and his chin came to rest on his chest.

As his eyesight returned he picked his head up, causing the room to spin and a wave of nausea to spread over him. He battled the urge to vomit, before locking eyes with the man in front of him. He received a pleasured smile from the other man. Reed knew he was in for a long night. He just wished he would pass out quickly.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt another blow, but this time it was into his abdomen. The nausea feeling returned and he swallowed down the bile that rose in his throat. He gasped for air and bit his tongue to keep from crying out. The next blow was an uppercut to his chin that sent his head snapping back again. The force of his jaw snapping shut caused him to bite into his tongue. The blood flowed freely as his head rolled around limply.

"What evidence you got on the Boss?" Patrick asked leaning in closely to Reed's face. Reed's eyes were rolling around aimlessly as he tried to focus his brain and attention. Finally they settled on the man leaning into him and he thought about the question that had just been asked.

"Fuck you. Kill me, beat me, do whatever," Reed slurred at the bigger man with a smile. He watched as the anger seeped into Patrick's eyes and knew he was in for a severe beating. The torrent of punches began and somewhere along the way, Reed passed out.

TBC…


	3. The Package

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: All right chapter three. Hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think. dark rolling sea.

* * *

**

Chapter Three: The Package

As the conference ended, half the FBI Agents vacated the room. Mac watched as the team from Washington stayed in the room, sitting silently at the table. They had covered everything the FBI knew, and it wasn't much. Mac was starting to put his emotions on the back burner as the detective in him surged to the foreground.

He sat waiting for Agent Storm to make the next move. Lindsay sat silently beside him, her hand finally dropping from his arm. She watched him carefully, noticing the change in his mood instantly. She decided to wait on him and see what developed.

"What next?" Mac asked after he noticed the FBI Agents conferring without him. Pierce and Mason looked up at him while Storm continued to tell Abraham something. Mac was a bit annoyed that Storm was ignoring him.

"We try to find Agent Reed," Pierce said with a smile as his gaze traveled from Mac to Lindsay. Mac felt his anger start to rise.

"By doing what?" Mac asked.

"Look, Detective Taylor, we appreciate you coming in today and listening to what we had to say. The only reason I did that was because Reed had asked me too. But now I think it's time for you to go home and we'll contact you when we have more information," Agent Storm said as he stood from the table. Agent Abraham also rose, before she left the room. Mac's eyes followed her out before they came back to Agent Storm.

"I'm here to help," Mac said sternly. Lindsay again placed her hand on his forearm. Agent Storm noticed the gesture, sliding his gaze from Mac to her. He locked eyes with Lindsay for a moment before nodding once.

"You should get him home. There's really nothing he can do here. We have everything under control," Agent Storm continued. Mac grew furious.

"Don't talk over me when I'm still standing here," he grumbled. Lindsay tightened her grip as she felt Mac rising to his feet.

"Mac," she said softly, drawing his attention to her. She dropped her eyes to her feet briefly while taking a deep breath, before bringing them back up to meet Mac's. "Maybe you should step back. Absorb what you've learned tonight."

Mac gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw as he thought about what Lindsay had just said. His eyes then hardened as his glare landed on the FBI Agents at the other end of the table once again. Pierce shifted nervously, as Mason pretended to work on something in front of him, but Storm stood like a brick wall, unreadable. Mac finally slowly nodded his head and relaxed enough for Lindsay to push him towards the door.

"Any thing comes up, call me," Mac said as Lindsay physically pushed him from the room. Agent Storm nodded before going back to conversing with his Agents. Mac and Lindsay walked from the building in silence. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife and Lindsay was starting to feel the burden. They reached the car and Mac slid into the passenger seat without a word as Lindsay slowly crawled in behind the wheel. She sat for a moment with the keys in the ignition, before starting the car. Mac looked over at her.

"I'm sorry," Lindsay said softly.

"It's not your fault," Mac said closing his eyes and resting his head on the side window. Lindsay finally started the car and moved out of the parking garage, slowly easing her way into traffic. Mac still had his eyes closed when they were half way back to the lab, he opened them suddenly and looked over at Lindsay.

"What?" Lindsay asked feeling his gaze land on her.

"Turn left up here," he said softly.

She nodded and followed his directions and shortly they pulled up to an apartment building. Mac pointed to a parking spot and Lindsay pulled in. Neither one made a move to exit the car. Mac had his eyes closed as he viewed the memories floating through his mind while Lindsay sat nervously picking at the steering wheel waiting for him to say something.

"Reed is my older brother Mark's son. Mark and his wife Denise were killed ten years ago in a car accident. They were hit by a drunk driver. I took Reed in for the next three years until he graduated from High School and went off to college," Mac finally said in a low soft voice. Lindsay turned in the chair so she could face him.

"They'll find him, Mac," Lindsay said with a sad smile. Mac glanced up at her and shook his head. He battled to keep the tears from falling from his eyes, not wanting to appear weak in front of her.

"He's a good kid; always wanted to help the underdog. I haven't even seen him in three years," Mac continued. After a long pause he looked over at Lindsay. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this."

"It's ok, Mac," she said with sincerity. "If I recall correctly I volunteered to drive you. You told me to go home." She waited a beat and noticed he wasn't going to reply. "You going to be all right tonight?"

His head came up slowly as his eyes met with hers. He saw the underlying concern there and was slightly shocked. They sat staring at each other for a long spell, neither one wanting to break the connection, before Mac closed his eyes and turned to look out the window.

He didn't answer her because he didn't know the answer to her question. He jumped slightly when he felt her hand gently take hold of his. He looked down at their joined hands and felt the influx of emotion flood his body. Lindsay waited for him to look up at her.

"Want a cup of coffee?" he asked slowly, almost shyly. Lindsay's mouth cracked into the smallest of smiles as she nodded. Mac nodded once and then pulled his hand back and exited the vehicle. Lindsay quickly slipped from the other side and came up behind Mac as he led the way into the apartment building.

* * *

Reed sucked in a breath as the water slammed against his face and torso. He gasped and sputtered awake, disoriented and groggy. His right arm was in excruciating pain and he tried to move it to alleviate some of it. Neither arm would move. He blinked, trying to clear his vision, but his left eye only saw black. His right eye was cloudy and had a reddish tint to it. It stung while the other side ached with fierce pain.

His nose felt broken and it made breathing through it difficult. With each breathe, came a stabbing pain in the left side of his rib cage. Finally his surroundings and memory came into focus and he realized he was still taped to the chair. He titled his head slightly and looked up into the smiling face of Patrick.

"You ain't gettin' outta this that easy, Kid," the bigger man said with a grin. "Where's the evidence on the Boss?"

"Eet shit," Reed slurred out at him. Patrick brought his leg back and slammed the tip of his boot into Reed's stomach. The force made Reed vomit onto the floor, leaving him gasping for air.

"I can keep this up all day. Can you?" Patrick said squatting down and grabbing Reed by the hair, yanking him and the chair upright once again. Reed yelped in pain. The room was spinning around him now that he was upright and he fought the urge to vomit again.

"Wat evidans?" Reed said touching his split lip with his tongue. He cringed and pulled his tongue back into his mouth.

"Come on, Kid, don't make this so hard. All you gotta do is tell me what you know and where it's all at."

"Thafe," Reed replied with a smile as he felt the black overcoming him. Patrick sighed and then pulled his right fist back and slammed it into Reed's shoulder joint before hitting him in the rib cage with his left. Reed blacked out again and Patrick kicked the chair over backwards in frustration. There was a loud popping noise and Patrick shook his head as he noticed the younger man's shoulder lying at an ugly angle.

Patrick sat back on his haunches and pursed his lips. He grabbed Reed and the chair and dragged both towards the basement steps. He carried the entire load down the stairs and placed the chair upright against the far wall. He then went back up the steps and locked the basement door. He went to the phone and dialed out.

"Good news?" Conner asked instantly.

"Ah, no," Patrick said cringing, waiting to be belittled for his lack of results.

"What?"

"That's one tough sonovabitch, Conner. Fucker took everything I gave him and wouldn't say a damn thing."

"You went to soft on him," Conner spat angrily.

"No way, Boss. His face is unrecognizable, his ribs are busted, and his shoulder is dislocated. Kid can't even see outta his left eye," Patrick replied defensively. "I pounded his ass hard; he's just one tough sonovabitch."

"Let him sit a while. Then go at him again. You kill him just bury the body up there. But you either make him talk or kill him trying. You understand?"

"Yes," Patrick said killing the line. He stared at the phone for a while as he thought about everything. In all honesty he respected Reed Taylor. He wished he could just let him go but he knew if he did that, Conner Ebbits would never let him live. He would give it some time and then he would resume his beating on Reed Taylor.

* * *

Mac checked his mail on the way up to the apartment and pulled out a medium package along with smaller envelopes. Lindsay stood behind him waiting patiently as he stared at the package with curiosity.

"What is it?" Lindsay asked noticing the look on his face.

"Not sure," he mumbled before closing the mail box and turning towards the elevator. As they road up in silence, Mac continued to study the package, looking for a clue as to who had sent it to him.

They finally arrived on his floor and he slowly led the way to the apartment. Mac tore his attention away from the package and tossed it down on the coffee table while he made his way into the kitchen. He started the coffee machine and turned around to find Lindsay standing in the doorway watching him.

"What?" he asked in a low soft voice as he found himself staring into her eyes. She smiled as she leaned against the jamb and crossed her arms over her chest. She suddenly felt very self-conscious standing in Mac Taylor's apartment.

"I…" she started but then didn't finish. She had no idea what to say. Mac shook himself from his daze and smiled back at her while pushing away from the counter. We walked past her out of the kitchen back towards his living room, brushing against her arm as he did. They both felt the tingle, causing them both to look at their feet. Mac sat down on the couch and pulled the package into his lap. Lindsay slid slowly down to the other end of the couch and sat tentatively watching Mac examine the package.

Finally he tore into it and dumped the contents onto the coffee table. He stared at the notebook, packet of pictures, a video tape, and an audio tape that had landed on the table in front of him. He looked at Lindsay who was staring with curiosity at the pile as well.

"What is all that?" Lindsay asked looking up at Mac. He glanced at her quickly, his shoulders rising and falling quickly. He picked up the stack of pictures and leafed through them, before setting them down and flipping through the notebook. He suddenly realized who had sent him the package.

"It's from Reed," he said with a shake to his voice.

TBC…


	4. The Evidence

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: here we go another ride on the wild side...haha. ok yeah. So I finished this chapter and I think it's fairly decent. Not 100 happy with it but I find the chapters I'm disappointed with are the ones my readers love the most so who am I to judge right? Tell me what you think. dark rolling sea.

* * *

**

Chapter Four: The Evidence

"What is all this?" Lindsay asked as she picked up the stack of pictures from the table.

"It's evidence for something," Mac said while he fingered the videotape. He pushed up from the couch and made his way over the VCR shoving the tape in. He then grabbed the remote and moved back to the couch, sitting down next to Lindsay.

"Why send it here?"

"He trusts me. If he sent it to me he doesn't trust his own men," Mac said absently pushing the play button. The screen came to life with a wide-angle shot of what looked to be a drug deal.

"Mac, if he doesn't trust the FBI…" Lindsay said looking at him worried. Mac glanced over at her and blew out a breath before turning his attention back to the television. She reached over and laid her hand on his forearm once again. He glanced down at the contact, but then returned his eyes to the screen. They sat like that watching the video, which included what looked like at least three more drug deals and possibly a large arms deal.

"We have to find him," Mac said softly. Lindsay squeezed her hand on his arm, before Mac pulled away and got up pacing the room. He grabbed the notebook and began leafing slowly through the pages. Lindsay sat on the couch watching him, feeling the fatigue of the day overcoming her.

"Mac, what are you going to do," Lindsay asked suppressing a yawn. She leaned against the arm of the couch when Mac looked down at her. It was then that he remembered the coffee. He walked from the room without a word and headed into the kitchen where he poured two cups of coffee. He took one to Lindsay and she reached for it with a small smile. When she latched onto the cups their fingers brushed and each stopped for a second, looking at the other, before Mac let go and dropped his hand.

He drank from his own cup and dropped the notebook onto the coffee table. Lindsay set the coffee cup down after a single sip and felt her eyes growing heavy. Mac stopped his pacing, unable to clear his mind, and his eyes fell upon Lindsay. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her slowly drifting to sleep on his couch. He grabbed the throw from the back of the couch and draped it over her. She sleepily smiled up at him as he let his hand linger on her shoulder.

He wasn't sure when it had happened, or even how, but he knew there was something special in his heart for the woman falling asleep on his couch. There was definitely a connection between him and Lindsay Monroe. The more time he spent with her, the stronger that connection grew.

He thought back over the day and realized that she had been at his side through this entire ordeal so far. It was something he had not expected, and he even told her to go home. Yet she refused and stayed by his side. He remembered the subtle touches she had given him when they had told him about Reed. The comforting contact that she had used throughout this entire time. He wondered what was going through her mind.

He sat down on the far side of the couch and watched her drift into dreamland. It was then that he felt his own fatigue crashing down on him; fighting it Mac struggled to stay awake. When he realized he enjoyed watching Lindsay sleep, he felt guilty for the thought. Tearing his eyes away from her, he refocused them on the pile in front of him.

His brain refocused on the crisis at hand. He needed to find some clue as the where his nephew was. Mac continued to filter through the evidence he had received trying to piece together the case Reed had been working on.

He knew time was short if there was a chance Reed was still alive. He also had that feeling in his gut that it might already be too late. He started his own notebook, writing down pieces of information he was learning from the evidence, attempting to put together the case Reed had sent to him.

After four more hours he felt the fatigue of the day engulf him and he drifted into sleep sitting on the couch, with Lindsay still sleeping on the other half. His head was lolled back against the top and he still gripped the notebook in his hand. It wasn't long after Mac fell asleep that Lindsay awoke with a start.

She looked around groggily, unsure of where she was and why she was there. As her gaze landed on Mac sleeping, the memories of the day filtered back to her and she let out a sigh. She studied Mac, noticing the work spread out in front of him, the notebook still in his grasp, and wondered how long he had been asleep. She figured not long. She sat up, pulling the blanket from her and gently laying it on Mac, before reaching for the pile on the coffee table. She set it all back down and glanced at Mac again, battling the feelings that were bouncing around her head.

She noticed that there was something about Mac Taylor that lit up her day when she saw him. And after enduring this with him she noticed there was something more brewing below the surface, and at times she thought she might be able to see it in him too. Fatigue was still gnawing at her and she decided that a clear head after some sleep would probably help them both. She lay back down on the far end of the couch, but stared up at Mac. She pulled the edge of the blanket to her waist, careful not to pull the other side from Mac. As her eyes flitted closed she stretched her legs out and gently rested them in his lap.

Mac felt extra weight come into his lap and he slowly opened his eyes to find Lindsay's legs nestled across his own. He tossed the notebook onto the coffee table and looked down over Lindsay's sleeping form, wondering how the blanket ended up covering both of them. He then rested his arms on top of her legs and drifted back into sleep.

* * *

When Reed came to again, he was in a dark room alone. His right eye adjusted to the dimness of the area while his left eye was still black. He couldn't open the lids as they had swelled completely shut. His shoulder ached with pain as he tried to move his arm. It wouldn't move. He glanced at it and cringed at the ugly angle his shoulder hung from his body. It was definitely out of joint.

He worked his hands in the duct tape binding him to the chair, noticing that there was a slight tear in it. Upon finding the weak spot he began to pull with his good arm against the rip, causing the slice to grow larger. After a brief struggle, and excruciating pain, the tape snapped free and his arms swung around in front of him. He reached down with his good hand and tore at the tape pinning his legs. Soon he was free. He listened for any sign that someone was coming down, but he heard nothing.

He brought his injured right arm around and tucked it close to his body looking around for something to secure it to his chest. He found an old belt and wrapped it around his arm and body, cinching it tight to hold his useless limb. The pain jolted through his upper body but he pushed on. The next thing on Reed's mind was finding a way out. He noticed the windows were high and small and the stair way leading up. He cursed his luck of being stuck in a basement with a dislocated shoulder.

He climbed up to the closest window and peered out through the muck covering the glass. All he saw was wooded land. He tried the window but it didn't budge. Looking around the seam he tried to find the lock. He balanced on the table he was standing on and reached up with his good arm flipping the lock to the side.

He couldn't help but smile a little at the click it made when it slid over. He then tried to lift the window. It came in towards him and he almost lost his balance as he had to take a step back. Once he was steady on his feet again, he pushed the window further up. Next he thought about how to get up and out the window. With only one arm, his strength was severely limited. He gripped the outside sill with his good arm and pulled his body up. His injured shoulder hit the side of the window and he dropped himself back to the table.

He landed with a thud and held his breath as he waited for Patrick to come down after him. No one came and he looked again to the window as the pain dissipated from his arm. He took a deep breath and reached up again gripping the outside window sill one more time.

He got his head out the window and breathed in the fresh air. He then pulled with everything he had but he was too large to fit through the window. He dropped himself back down into the basement landing on the table.

"Fuck," he mumbled as he looked around. He saw all the other windows were the exact same size. He jumped down off the table in defeat as he scanning the room. His next thought was to find a weapon, something he could use to defend himself. He saw an old baseball bat in the corner but figured it wouldn't do much damage with only one arm. He needed something sharp.

After wandering around in the dark he finally found something that looked like it might work. It was an old garden trowel. The edge looked to be dull but he figured he could still inflict a good amount of pain if used properly. It was then that he heard the door creak on its hinges. Reed froze for a moment, before his mind scrambled into gear. He had the element of surprise and he had to use it to survive.

The wood groaned under Patrick's wait as he slowly made his way down the stairs. Reed slipped in behind the stair well and waited, watching through the slats. Patrick stopped in his tracks when he saw the empty chair and quickly scanned the room. Reed could sense the panic in the other man.

As Patrick went to charge the rest of the way down, Reed reached through with his good hand and gripped the other man's ankle. Patrick let out a yelp of surprise as he tumbled forward slamming hard into the last step before bouncing his head off the concrete floor. He lay still, stunned by the impact. Reed raced around the stair well and leaped over the dazed man, bounding up the stairs while attempting to cradle his arm.

When he reached the top, he quickly looked around the small cabin that sat above the basement that had been his prison. He saw no phone and groaned internally. He then quickly made his way out the front door and across the dirt driveway into the woods on the other side. Moving as quickly as his battered body would allow he trudged deeper into the brush, finally collapsing due to exhaustion and pain.

Time was running short and he knew that Patrick would eventually get up. He could tell when he had hurdled the bigger man that he was simply dazed from the fall. It would only be a matter of time before he came out here searching. It was also growing dark, which meant it would also be growing colder. He just hoped he could find civilization soon, but for now his body needed a rest.

* * *

Lindsay woke a couple hours later, slowly coming out of sleep. She stretched a little and smiled when she realized she had spent the night in Mac's apartment. She looked down at him, still asleep, slouched down on the couch holding her legs. Lindsay gently removed them and stood up making her way to the kitchen. She started a pot of coffee and checked the fridge for something to eat. Finding eggs and some bacon she went about to start cooking.

Mac woke with a jolt. Something in his dream made him jump, but he couldn't remember what it was. He blinked slowly realizing he wasn't in his room then the night came back to him. _Lindsay_, his mind said foggily, causing him to look down the couch. She was gone and he felt sadness come across him. It soon lifted as he began to smell fresh coffee and bacon.

Mac looked at the mess in front of him and closed his eyes briefly before he pushed himself up from the couch. He walked slowly into his kitchen and leaned against the far wall, observing Lindsay as she cooked. She felt his eyes on her and smiled. After she pulled the last of the bacon from the pan, she turned to face him.

"I made breakfast," she said softly.

"I see that," Mac said with a smile. He walked to the table and sat down as Lindsay put the food on it. She then poured him a cup of coffee and he smiled up at her. _This is definitely something I could get used to_ his brain said and he couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face. Something was surly happening and he was pretty sure he didn't want to stop it.

TBC…


	5. Admitting

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: See told you...I'm not a good judge. I wasn't happy but you guys loved it. Oh well. I am happy with this one so I hope you are too! Read and enjoy, and tell me what you think. dark rolling sea.

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Admitting

As Mac was finishing up washing the morning dishes, something he insisted he take care of, he turned to find Lindsay sitting at his table watching him. He leaned against the sink and crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eyes and trying to clear his mind. He had the case Reed sent to him running through it, trying to find a way to end it all.

Lindsay saw the stress and pain in his features. She quietly stood from the chair and made her way slowly over to him. She felt him physically jump when her hands came down softly on his shoulders. He opened his eyes and found her staring intently back at him, waiting. He was tense under her touch, not knowing what to expect, but as the seconds past, his body began to relax.

Lindsay gave a small smile before she spoke. "It's going to be ok," she said gently. His head titled slowly to the side as he watched her, wondering when this all happened. He swallowed and nodded once before closing his eyes again, enjoying the feel of her hands on his shoulders. She started to pull away and, with his eyes still closed, Mac reached up and gripped her behind the elbows.

It was Lindsay's turn to jump and tense as he held her in place. He opened his eyes to find her staring at him with wide uncertain eyes. They stood for a moment in that position as they both probed the other's face and eyes, looking for something, not knowing what. Lindsay swallowed hard and took a deep breath, attempting to regain some control over her heart. Mac let his thumbs slowly massage the shirt on her elbow and Lindsay closed her eyes.

"I've got work to do," Mac said suddenly releasing his hold on Lindsay and pushing away from the sink. He slipped around her smoothly and was out of the kitchen before Lindsay knew what was happening. She stood dumbfounded in his kitchen trying to sort out what was running around her brain. Something had certainly happened in that moment, a connection between the two of them.

When Lindsay came into the living room she didn't find Mac. She sat down on the couch and looked around, feeling nervous. He suddenly appeared from the back hallway, in a clean suit and she stood. He seemed to avoid her eyes as he paced by her picking up his keys. She licked her lips and waited. He finally looked up at her with a blank face.

"I'll take you home," he said flatly before turning to the door and walking out of the apartment. Lindsay stood for a brief moment before following him out. He locked the door and then led the way down to the car. They were surrounded by a thick silence and Lindsay was at a loss. Mac was nervous, with her standing so close.

He knew he was doing the wrong thing he just couldn't stop himself from doing it. He wanted nothing more than to go back to the moment in the kitchen, but it also scared him. He wasn't sure he was ready. His relationship with Lindsay was sliding down a path and he was terrified he was going to lose control.

"What are you going to do?" Lindsay asked, snapping his train of thought.

"I'm going to find Reed," he replied.

"You'll need help."

Mac stopped in his tracks and Lindsay stopped after passing him up. She turned enough to look at him and was a little stunned to see the turmoil in his eyes. He almost looked like he was on the verge of tears. Lindsay took a slight step closer and Mac closed his eyes tight.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked once he reopened his eyes. Lindsay looked down at her feet a moment before bolding locking eyes with him.

"Because I care," she whispered. Her eyes immediately left his after she said it, afraid of his reaction. Mac was stunned at what he saw when she looked at him and the undertones in her voice. He reached out with his right hand and gently put his index finger under her chin. She looked up at him and he couldn't stop the small smile that graced his lips.

"You care," he repeated slowly.

"Yes."

"Enough to help on your day off?"

"More than enough," Lindsay said in a hoarse whisper as she battled the tears coming. She took a deep breath to fight them. Mac's finger was still sitting, brushing gently, under her chin, making the butterflies in her stomach erupt.

They stood for a short moment that felt like ages, each staring into the other's eyes. Mac let his mind and heart mingle as they debated about what he was feeling. He watched the emotions flash across Lindsay's face and wondered if she could see his as well.

"Thank you," was all Mac could mutter at the moment, his brain locked on the woman in front of him. Lindsay reached out then and took hold of his other hand, gently rubbing her fingers along his palm before interlocking her fingers with his.

"You never have to ask, Mac," she said with conviction. Mac slowly nodded and took a deep breath. "We'd better get going if we're going to find this Conner Ebbits."

Mac dropped his finger that was still under her chin and looked down at their joined hands. She tugged on him a little to emphasize her point of going and he smiled in return. They walked to his car hand in hand, both wondering where this was headed, both hoping it was more than just the current situation.

They separated when they neared the car and each slid into their own side, Mac driving, in silence. The ride to the station was done in quiet as they both thought about the recent events in their lives. Once they arrived, Mac and Lindsay hurried into the building, Mac toting the evidence from Reed, and hit the lab to get to work.

* * *

Reed didn't know how long he had been on the ground. He wasn't even sure if he had been conscious the entire time. He knew he had a serious concussion and wondered how long he would be able to walk in his condition. He rose to his knees and had to clench his eyes closed, while reaching out with his good arm to stop the sudden dizziness mixed with nausea. He dry heaved twice before he got his body under control again.

He slowly rose to his full height, swaying slightly, and looked around. He didn't spot anyone coming at him, but his field of vision was severely limited in his current condition. He attempted to get his bearings, looking up at the sun. He grunted when he didn't know if it was morning or afternoon.

He finally chose a direction and headed further into the woods. He debated whether he should try to find the road or not, wondering if he would be easier to spot. He continued on his current course taking him through the trees. His going was slow as his head spun from time to time and his body ached from the abuse he had endured.

He stumbled over branches and tripped over logs, as he wandered aimlessly to what he hoped was civilization. His breathing was labored and his arm stung with intense pain, as it slid around in the belt he had fashioned into a sling. He stopped to readjust it, tightening it a little. He looked around and the first wave of panic hit him. He was in the middle of nowhere and lost.

He closed his good eye and took in a deep breath trying to keep himself from succumbing to the anxiety. Once he was sure he was back in control he started off again. His legs burned from hiking as his head thumped and pounded. His stomach churned and bubbled as he fought the urge to vomit. His eye sight swam from time to time as he swayed on his feet. The concussion was affecting him even more now.

He then wondered if he was even walking in a straight line, or angling. If he was angling his path would eventually take him back to the cabin. Time was running short and he knew it. He continually checked behind him, looking for any sign that Patrick was on his trail. It was in one of those moments that he tripped over an exposed tree root. He wasn't able to catch his balance and he crashed forward.

He hit the ground hard, his injured shoulder taking most of the brunt. He hollered out in pain as a few tears escaped. He rolled onto his back and held his breath waiting for the pain to lessen. When it finally did he still didn't move. He was physically exhausted. His strength was falling fast. The light was beginning to fade and he looked to find the sun. He had been headed south. He just hoped it was in a direction of his benefit.

He lacked the strength to stand up and he had to lie in the underbrush for a while. He decided it might not be a bad idea to bed down for a while. He looked around for something that he could use as shelter, finding only shrubs and loose leaves. He piled leaves over his legs and leaned back against a tree for support. It was there that he dropped into unconsciousness once again.

* * *

Patrick slowly came out of the haze with a splitting headache. He couldn't remember at first why he was laying on the floor, but when he picked his head up and noticed his feet still on the bottom step, things started to flow into place. Reed had somehow gotten lose and now had escaped. He groaned knowing he would take a lashing for this one.

He dragged himself to his feet and had to grab the railing for support. His left hand made its way up to just above his right eye, where he felt a strong stinging feeling. When his finger made contact he flinched as the pain spread to the surrounding skin. There was dried blood covering the wound.

"Damn it," he said under his breath as he bounded up the stairs. He checked his pocket and breathed a sigh of relief that his cell phone was still there. At least Reed had no way to contact the outside world. When he hit the top of the stairs he scanned the cabin and wasn't surprised to see no sign of Reed.

He went outside and surveyed the woods, looking for a trail left by the escaped man. He didn't see anything jarring so he walked closer. His only saving thought was that someone in Reed's condition couldn't walk very far very quickly. He would not have been able to run, or even walk quickly, with the injuries he had suffered, but then again, it was amazing what the body could accomplish when survival instincts took over.

It was just a matter of finding the trail and tracking him down now. Patrick smiled as he saw the bent and broken underbrush. It was the spot where Reed had gone into the trees. Patrick noticed the sun was going down already and he knew it was pointless to try to follow the trail in the dark. He would wait until morning then he would chase down his charge and kill him, like Conner had said. It was true, he had immense respect for the young man, but Reed had tried to kill him, now he would return the favor successfully.

TBC…


	6. Surviving

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys. Glad you're enjoying. Here is chapter six...hope you enjoy! tell me what you think...oh yeah I know I've been updating real fast lately...but it might slow down in the next week or so cuz I'm going to be away from internet connection for most of the days for a while. I will try to write and post at night but it may not work out. Also thanks to those of you who have given title suggestions! Ok that said...enjoy! dark rolling sea.

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Surviving

Once they were in the lab, they set to work, sifting through the rest of the evidence Mac hadn't gone through last night, and searching for information on Conner Ebbits. They worked in a comfortable silence for a while as they were both focused on the task at hand. It had been almost an hour before Lindsay called out to Mac.

"Hey, I found some interesting stuff on Ebbits," Lindsay said turning to look at him. Mac walked over to where she was sitting and leaned in to read the computer screen. Lindsay fought the urge to shiver, as his body closed the distance between them. He read the screen over her shoulder and then shook his head, stepping back a bit to think.

"He's slick," Mac mumbled.

"Looks that way. Seems like he's been accused of everything from drugs to weapons trafficking to murder. But nothing sticks. There's never enough evidence to put him away."

"But Reed managed to get it," Mac said with a sigh. "I'm pretty sure we can get an arrest warrant with the information he sent to me."

"We do that, Mac, and the FBI will know we know."

"It's a chance we have to take. I need to find Reed," Mac said looking at the floor.

"Well, according to this, Ebbits runs in Harlem. Can you get a judge to grant an arrest warrant now?"

"I can find one."

"Let's go pick him up then. At least bring him in for questioning."

"Is there a known address in there for him?" Mac asked the fatigue noticeable in his voice. Lindsay looked back at the computer screen and frowned.

"No, there isn't. But it does give known aliases. There's four that they know about."

Mac nodded as he leaned in closer again to read the screen. He didn't need to, but something in him made him do it, just to be closer to her. He felt the nervous twang again and took a deep breath. Lindsay fought the urge to lean back into his chest.

"Working on your day off now?" Stella's voice came from behind them. Mac instantly stepped back and turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. He noticed Stella grinning. Lindsay continued to study the screen in front of her.

"Should say the same about you," Mac replied.

"I forgot my bag last night. Just stopped by to pick it up," Stella replied holding up a bag. Mac nodded. "What case are you working on? I thought we closed everything Friday."

"This is a new case," Mac said flatly. Lindsay turned slightly in the chair to glance at him quickly. Stella caught the look and grew suspicious.

"We wouldn't be assigned a new case, Mac. Not on our weekend off. What's going on?"

Mac looked at Lindsay and then turned back to face Stella. He thought a moment on what he should do. It was a pretty easy answer for him, he needed to tell Stella. He motioned for her to follow him as he walked from the lab heading towards his office. Lindsay watched the two leave, before refocusing her attention on the task at hand.

Once Mac and Stella were both seated in his office, Mac looked sadly at the picture on his desk. Stella followed his line of sight. She stared at the picture of a young man that had some similar features as Mac. She then looked up at him questioningly. Mac broke his gaze and brought it up to meet Stella's.

"What's going on, Mac?" Stella asked with concern.

"This new case Lindsay and I are working on. It involves my nephew Reed."

"What's happened to Reed?" Stella asked. She remembered the times Mac had talked about his only nephew.

"He's missing."

"Missing?" she asked.

"He was working undercover on a case to get Conner Ebbits. He failed to report in two days ago."

"For the FBI?"

"Yes. And last night I…he sent me evidence against Ebbits."

"That's what you and Lindsay were working on this morning?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask how Lindsay got mixed up in this?" Stella asked watching Mac closely for a reaction. A small sheepish grin crossed his lips before vanishing. He then looked down at his hands, before returning his gaze to meet Stella's.

"She happened to be walking by my office when the FBI called," Mac said hesitantly.

"And?"

"And what?"

"How'd she get mixed up in this?"

"I...she…"

"What's going on, Mac?" Stella asked with a broad smile, amused at his loss of words. The grin widened even more as she thought she saw Mac Taylor blush.

"She offered me a ride, I…accepted. Then she just…what?"

"No, I mean what's going on between you and Lindsay," Stella said leaning forward in the chair. Mac licked at his lips and took a deep breath looking away from Stella. "You didn't think I wouldn't notice did you?"

"I don't know anymore," Mac said softly, wondering how he got into this situation. "Right now I…I need to find Reed."

"I can help. What do you need?"

"An arrest warrant for Conner Ebbits. Lindsay has the evidence needed. If you could," Mac rambled.

"Sure. I'll find a judge," Stella said but didn't budge form the chair. "You still didn't answer my question though."

"What question?"

"Mac Taylor."

"What?"

"What's going on between you and Lindsay?"

"I don't know, Stella, and that's the truth. But things are…different," Mac replied, his voice trailing off at the end. Stella stood from the chair and walked over to him landing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, I think it's great you're moving on," she told him with a gentle squeeze. Mac looked up at her with a smile and she nodded once, before she headed back to the lab. Mac sat for a moment longer before he too rose to his feet, hurrying back to the task at hand.

As he came into the lab, Stella was on her way out with enough evidence to get an arrest warrant. Mac went over to where Lindsay was sitting and sat on the edge of the desk. She looked up at him with a smile and he couldn't help but return it.

"I have a list of places we can look for Conner Ebbits. I also have a list of his associates we can ask as well."

"Good work. I'm thinking about calling Flack to help."

"Might be a good idea," Lindsay said as her fingers brushed against his knee. Mac smiled at her and nodded reaching for his cell phone.

* * *

Reed jolted awake, feeling the panic of disorientation for a moment. He groaned as he tried to move his battered body from the place he had fallen. He finally made it to his feet, looking around trying to gage how early…or late…it was. From the look of the sun he noticed that he had woken fairly early in the morning. He would have to start moving soon to stay ahead of Patrick. 

Moving again in the southern direction he tried to quicken his pace. He failed miserably, as his head again began to swim and dance. He felt his stomach clenching again and his eyesight faded to black a couple times. He stopped to rest, panting. Survival instincts had gotten him this far and the fear of being caught again would drive him further.

He tried to keep an ear out for noises surrounding him, but he couldn't seem to focus his brain well enough to decipher what was coming in. He stumbled his way through the forest, wondering if he would ever see people again. His body was failing him fast, he could feel his breathing labored, his heart was pounding, and the ribs that were broken stung forcefully.

He found he had to continually take a break, unable to keep his body in motion and with each stop he knew his time grew shorter and shorter. He scanned the area behind him, relieved when he saw no one approaching…yet.

He pushed on, trying to continually use the sun to keep on course. Something had to come up, eventually he told himself. He just needed to keep moving. It was proving to be more difficult with each step. His sight was failing, his breathing was difficult, his head was spinning, and his stomach was knotted. His legs ached, and his arm was completely numb.

He wondered just how much longer he could survive in the wild. Each time those thoughts crept back into his head, he would stop and take a deep breath, trying to refocus on the task of getting clear of the woods.

Reed was about to collapse. He had nothing left, his energy was drawn. The world was spinning so fast, his body swayed and stumbled with each step. He felt his nose start bleeding and wiped at it absently, with his good hand. He barely registered anything he saw, everything coming in blurry and doubled. Most of his hearing was drummed out by the sound of his own blood, rushing through his veins.

He pushed with everything he had to move forward continuing on. Survival meant keeping moving his brain tried to reason. But there was nothing left. He pushed his feet forward one last time and collapsed on the ground. When he landed, there was a slight realization that he had landed on pavement, not forest floor. It was the last thing he registered before the blackness consumed him.

* * *

Patrick rose with the sun and made his way out to where he had spotted the trail into the woods. He smiled when he walked through the thick underbrush at the edge and saw the nicely matted trail Reed and stumbled along. It would be quite easy to track, as long as it stayed as visible as it was here. 

He started at a brisk pace, knowing he would be moving twice as fast as Reed would be able to. He continually scanned the side of the trail, as he followed the trampled path through the trees. Patrick cursed aloud when he noticed that Reed had headed south, it was the one direction that he could possibly reach civilization, if he made it that far. He quickened his pace, knowing time was important right now.

Dodging through the forest, he continued to follow the path, admiring the tenacious man he was following. He didn't know many people who could move this far, in such a short amount of time, after taking the beating he gave him. It had been hours before he came to a clump of dried leaves and he paused, searching the surrounding area. He squatted down on his haunches and looked at the matted ground and the pile of leaves.

Camp, Patrick thought. This is where he slept last night. He surveyed the area, looking for any other signs, and the only thing he spotted, was the trail heading south again. He came to his feet and moved quickly down the path. He would catch the injured man eluding him and he would finish the job at hand.

* * *

Ben Garret was driving along when he saw something come out of the woods and collapse in roadway in front of him. He hit his breaks hard, skidding to a stop. He sat behind the wheel shocked for a moment, staring at the body lying prone on the road. He undid his seat belt and slid from his truck. 

As he rounded the front he quickened his pace, as he saw the damage done to the unconscious man. Ben came up beside him and kneeled, feeling his neck for a pulse. When he felt one he carefully rolled the body onto its back and surveyed the damage. His face was severely bruised and swollen; the right arm was trapped to his chest with a belt, the shoulder protruding at an ugly angle. There was blood running down his face, coming from his nose, which seemed to be displaced.

"Son of a biscuit-eater," he mumbled as he reached for the body. He pulled the man into a sitting position, supporting his back and heard a loan moan escape. He looked over the stranger's shoulder and glanced at his face, but he was still unconscious. He then lifted the body up and dragged it to his truck, forcing it up into the passenger side of the truck. The unconscious man slumped over and Ben slid the door shut, rushing around to the driver's side. He climbed in and slammed his own door shut, gently lifting the body up and leaning it against the side window. He then pulled the seat belt across and clicked it, before doing the same with his own.

"Don't worry, Bud, I'll get you to a doc ASAP," he said as he started the truck up once again, driving off towards town.

TBC…


	7. Release

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: Ok so I wrote this chapter. I wasn't planning on it but I couldn't get it out of my head! So now that it is 1:20 AM and I'm dearly going to pay for this (have to be up by 7 AM for the day) I hope you enjoy it! dark rolling sea.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Release**

Mac hung up the phone after talking to Flack. Don had agreed to come in and help serve the warrant. He hadn't asked many questions and Mac was grateful for it. Mac clipped his phone to his belt once again and stared at his hands. He was still perched on the side of the desk and Lindsay watched him carefully.

She could see the stress in his face, as it seemed to be growing stronger. She could also see the sadness in his eyes as he stared at the floor. She rose from the chair and slipped between his knees, bringing his attention up to her. He looked at her curiously, as she placed her hands by his knees. She locked eyes with him, searching for emotion. Mac felt his muscles bunch and tense, as Lindsay's hands caressed him through his clothes. Nerves in his stomach erupted, as the butterflies were set free.

Her hands started to move slowly, gently up his legs and then came to his chest. With palms flat she ran her hands gradually up his chest under his suit coat, before coming to rest gently on his shoulders for a brief moment. Her eyes never left his, as her hands snaked their journey. After a brief pause, she continued.

Her fingers gently caressed his neck as her palms came to rest on either side of his jaw. Mac's eyes slipped closed, as he fought with the overwhelming emotions cascading through his mind. It was finally too much for him and he felt the first of the tears escape from his clenched lids. He didn't want to break down, especially in front of Lindsay, but there was nothing stopping it now, there was just something about the woman from Montana that made everything alright.

"It's ok, Mac, let it out," Lindsay whispered to him as her hands held their ground on his jaw line. Mac opened his eyes and nodded slowly as more tears came down his cheeks. His arms came up and wrapped around Lindsay's shoulders and he leaned into her. Her hands dropped from his jaw and came around his neck.

Mac cried silent tears into Lindsay's shoulder for a small amount of time. When he was sure the tears had stopped, Mac pushed back and brought his hands up to cup Lindsay's face. He held her still and studied her face for a moment. Lindsay remained still, waiting for him to say something.

"Thank you," Mac said in a hoarse whisper.

"Mac you don't have…" Lindsay began but was silenced when Mac's thumb brushed over her lips. Mac's own lips turned upwards in a quirky smile, before he shook his head slightly and took a deep breath. Lindsay stepped back, as Mac reluctantly let her. She sat down on the chair once again and looked up at him.

"Feel better?"

"Much," he said with a nod. Lindsay smiled softly in return and patted his knee with her hand. She let it linger a moment, before dropping her hand to her lap.

Lindsay and Mac both glanced up when they heard someone coming. They both saw Stella headed their way with a smile on her face, waving a document at them. Mac rose from the desk and walked to the door, as Lindsay sprung up behind him, following.

"Got it," Stella said triumphantly as she handed the arrest warrant over to Mac.

"Now all we need is Flack," Mac replied as he glanced at Lindsay.

"Somebody mention my name?" Flack said as he came around the corner and into the lab with a smile. Mac nodded before turning to Stella and Lindsay again.

"We'll serve the warrant, you two…" Mac began.

"I'm going with," Lindsay said cutting him off. Stella and Flack shared a look, each with raised eyebrows. Mac stared at Lindsay a moment debating what she had just said.

"You don't have too," Mac said ignoring the other two in the lab.

"I know," Lindsay replied with a smile. Mac nodded once and turned to Stella.

"Stella, work on finding a place Ebbits might use," Mac continued. Stella nodded and headed into the lab to resume the searching. Flack waited until both Mac and Lindsay had exited the lab then he followed, observing their behavior. He couldn't stop the grin that was spreading across his face.

Mac and Lindsay were walking closer than need be, continually brushing against each other. They both could feel the tickle in their stomach. Flack watched from behind wondering what was going on, deciding that it was not a smart idea to broach the subject at the moment. Instead he did ask about Conner Ebbits.

"How you get on Conner Ebbits?" Flack asked as they approached the car.

"Got evidence to put him away," Mac replied softly.

"How? I've heard about Ebbits. He's a slick kid. Has connections in the FBI," Flack continued.

"How much do you know about him?" Mac asked suddenly stopping and turning to face Flack.

"Why?"

"If he kidnapped someone what would he do to them?"

"Kidnapped? Mac, what's going on?" Flack asked curiously looking from Mac to Lindsay and back again.

Before Mac had a chance to answer, his cell phone began ringing on his belt. He reached for it and unclipped it, pulling the ID screen into view. He frowned and flipped the phone open. He didn't recognize the number on the phone.

"Detective Taylor," Mac said gruffly.

"Where do you get off getting an arrest warrant?" Agent Storm said angrily in his ear.

"I had the evidence, so I got the warrant," Mac replied.

"Evidence? What evidence?"

"Obviously Reed didn't trust the FBI. He sent it to me. I got it, I'm running with it," Mac said as he motioned for the other two to get in the car. He slipped into the passenger seat, while Flack dipped in behind the wheel. Lindsay sat behind Flack in the rear.

"What are you talking about?" Storm replied even angrier.

"My guess is that there is a leak somewhere in the FBI and Reed knew about it. He compiled enough evidence to send Conner Ebbits away for good, but he didn't trust that it would be handled properly by your people."

"That's ridiculous. Listen, Reed is like a son to me. I know he's your nephew, but that boy means a lot to me too. If you know," Storm started.

"Do you trust everyone that was in the room with us yesterday?"

"I only trust my team," Storm said flatly.

"Good. Your team is least likely to be connected to Ebbits. We're going to pick Ebbits up now, meet me back at the station and you can sit in with the interrogation," Mac replied.

"I'll be there," Storm replied and then the line was dead. Mac closed his phone and let out a deep breath. Lindsay put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed slightly, before letting it drop again.

* * *

Patrick had made his way through the woods by mid-morning. He followed the path until it ended on the road way. He looked both ways up and down the road but couldn't see anything. All that was there was a spot of blood on the pavement at his feet.

"Fuck," Patrick mumbled as he knew his chances of finding Reed Taylor were growing slimmer. If a motorist had picked him up, he could be anywhere by now. There was no way of knowing which way to go. He knew he was in trouble with Conner. He headed back into the woods, towards the cabin. He would get the car and then check the local hospitals. If anyone picked up Reed they would take him to a hospital. If Patrick had any luck left, Reed would be unconscious and Patrick would be able to spin his own tale.

* * *

Ben Garret stopped in the little town up the road. He saw a sign for a doctor's office and he pulled into the parking lot. Leaving the unconscious man in the car, he entered the small building. The receptionist looked up at him with a smile.

"Can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"I found an unconscious man on the road," Ben said, watching the receptionists face cloud over with confusion. "He's been worked up pretty good and needs a doc."

"Can you bring him in?" she asked as she rose from the desk coming around it. When Ben nodded, she made her way through a push door and disappeared. Ben took that as his cue to go and drag the helpless man inside.

He got to the truck and went in through the driver's side, pulling the limp body from the window and leaning him against the seat back. He then unbuckled the stranger and slid from the vehicle, circling it and coming up to the passenger side door. He looked up when he heard a noise by the building and saw an older man coming out with a wheelchair.

Ben hooked his arm under the armpits of the stranger and slumped the body onto him. He grunted as the extra weight came down on him. He then pulled slightly, sliding the man out of the vehicle. The older man came up next to him and grabbed the unconscious man's legs as he came out of the truck. Together the two men put the stranger into the wheel chair and the older man pushed him into the building, with Ben on his heals.

"I'm Doctor Justin Reinhold," the older man said extending a hand once they were inside. Ben gripped it strongly and shook.

"Ben Garret."

"You know who he is?"

"No. Found him in the road a ways back. Staggered out of the woods and collapsed. Been out since then."

"Did you find any ID on him?"

"Honestly I didn't check. I got him into the truck and headed here looking for someone to treat him."

"Very well. Let's get him in the back and see what the damage is."

Dr. Reinhold wheeled the stranger through the push door as Ben followed behind. They came to an exam room and Ben helped Reinhold get the unconscious body onto the table. The stranger moaned when they moved him and Reinhold cringed when he looked over the body.

"Someone beat on this poor sole," he said softly.

"Yesir," Ben replied.

"Nose is broken. Shoulder looks dislocated. From his breathing I'd say at least two if not three or four broken ribs. Eye socket could be cracked, probably a severe concussion. Did you belt his arm up like that?"

"Nope. Came out of the woods that way," Ben said with a shrug.

Dr. Reinhold started his physical examination of the battered man. He sighed as he completed it and looked at the clock. It was early enough they could transport him to the hospital in the next town over. He looked at Ben.

"Well, he needs x-rays and an MRI of that shoulder. You'll need to take him to Paterson. I can't do either of those things here."

Ben nodded and Dr. Reinhold helped him get Reed back into the truck. Once they had him secure enough for travel Ben climbed into the driver's seat. As he was buckling the seat belt, Dr. Reinhold leaned into the window.

"Take it easy getting there. Not too many bumps for him. Try to keep him as stable as possible. We don't need any more damage down than already is. I'll call ahead and let them know your coming and the results of my exam."

"I'll do my best, Dr. Reinhold. Thanks," Ben said with a smile.

"Wish I could do more for him, but I just don't have the facility."

"That's fine. I'll get him where he needs to go."

With that Dr. Reinhold stepped away with a nod and Ben started the truck. He pulled back out onto the roadway and headed off towards Paterson, hoping that it wasn't too late for the unconscious stranger that fell into his life.

"Hang in there, Bud, I'll get you the help you need," Ben said softly glancing at his battered passenger.

TBC...


	8. Cornered

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: I'm back! Ok so this chapter was written in a barn, sitting at the fair, watching the cows...and I'm pretty sure it's good...but you decide :-). Tell me what you think and hopefully chapter nine is on the way...dark rolling sea.

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: Cornered

Flack pulled up to the bar that was in Ebbits' name and the three sat still for a moment. Mac scanned the area looking for a sign that the man they wanted was there. Flack leaned against the side window, absently tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Tell me again how you got mixed up in all this?" Flack asked looking at Mac. Mac slowly turned his head to gaze at the younger detective, before he looked away.

"He kidnapped my nephew," Mac replied. Flack's eyes grew wider for a moment, before he looked at Lindsay in the back seat. Her serious face was enough to make Flack's stomach turn a little.

"You're serious?" he asked.

"Yes," Mac said as he opened the door and stepped out.

"Do you even know what he looks like?" Flack asked Lindsay while they were exiting the vehicle. Lindsay looked at him sideways, her shoulders moving slowly up and down.

"I don't think he's thought that far ahead."

"We better catch up to him then," Flack said as they went to follow Mac.

Mac came into the bar and looked over the few people that were hovering around. There weren't that many. A man behind the bar looked up when he heard the door and gave Mac a look before he spoke.

"Closed, Mister, Come back later," the man said with a nod towards the sign. Lindsay and Flack entered and the man's face grew a little worried. He put the glass he was drying down and placed his hands flat on the counter. Mac walked up to him, his eyes still surveying the room.

"NYPD," Mac said holding his badge and ID out. The man behind the bar looked it over and nodded once before looking at Flack. Flack stood with his back to Mac watching the rest of the bar. Lindsay came up next to the counter.

"How can I help the blue?"

"We're looking for Conner Ebbits," Mac said.

"He owns the joint, but he ain't here right now."

"Know where I can find him?"

"Nope I don't have a clue," the man said shaking his head and picking up a towel to wipe the bar down.

"Anyone in here know?" Lindsay asked leaning in on the bar. Mac was rigid with tension, as his eyes bore down on the man behind the bar.

"Maybe," the bartender answered. He slowly looked around until his eyes fell on a woman washing a table down. "Lilly might."

Mac followed the bartender's gaze until it fell on a woman washing a table. He nodded as he walked away without another word. Lindsay gave the bartender a small smile, before she turned and followed Mac. Flack continued to survey the rest of the patrons in the place.

The woman eyed Mac suspiciously as he approached, weary of his demeanor. He pulled his badge from his belt and she closed her eyes and sighed. Lindsay came up beside the two and looked at Mac, wondering just how much more he could endure.

"I'm Detective Taylor, this is Detective Monroe," Mac said. "We're looking for Conner Ebbits."

"What you think he's done now?" she bit back at Mac. Lindsay watched as Mac's eyes hardened. He leaned in smacking his hands down hard on the table. Lindsay's hand snapped to his shoulder giving him a gentle squeeze.

"Doesn't matter what I think he's done. I'm looking for him. Do you know where he is?"

"Around some where," she mumbled while waving her hand idly in the air. She glared back at Mac steadily.

"Where?" Mac barked making both Lilly and Lindsay jump. Flack turned and took a couple steps closer.

"Look, Detective, I don't know, ok? He doesn't exactly give me his schedule."

"You know how to contact him," Mac said.

"You fucking crazy? If he even knew I was talking to you I'd be toast. Besides I can't lose this job," she said, her manner softening as she finished. She looked down at the table a started to wipe it again.

"If my nephew dies because you didn't tell me where Ebbits is…" Mac began in a low growl. Lindsay wrapped her hand around his arm and started to gently pull him back. Flack noticed the change in demeanor and hurried in beside them. He reached out and took hold of Mac's other arm.

"If you know where he is please let us know. If we find out later that you did know, we'll arrest you for obstruction," Flack said sliding in between Mac and the woman at the table. She looked on the verge of tears, as she eyed Mac wondering what he meant.

Lindsay took hold of Mac and led him towards the door. The bartender watched them go, a small smile on his face. Once they were out in the parking lot she stopped him. Her hand lingered against his chest as she stared up in his eyes. He looked away from her and licked at his lips. She kept her hand over his heart and felt as it slowly returned to a normal rhythm.

"I'm sorry," he said softly as he slowly brought his eyes up to hers. She nodded never taking her eyes off of his. "And thanks."

Lindsay felt the flutter in her stomach, as Mac brought his hand up to cover the one still resting over his heart. They stood, with eyes locked on each other, hands clasped, for a short moment, before Mac dropped his hand and Lindsay let hers slip away. Flack came out shortly after and walked up to Mac.

"She said he's over on 114th street," Flack said looking at Mac. Mac nodded and spun to head for the car, with Lindsay close on his heals. Flack brought up the rear as they all piled into the car once more.

The ride was short as Flack navigated to the address the waitress had given him. As they pulled up Mac felt his stomach tighten. He knew time was running short. He looked at Lindsay briefly, before exiting the car and heading towards the building. Lindsay and Flack hustled after him as he knocked on the front door.

They waited a moment before Mac pounded on the door again. They heard footsteps coming from the other side and Flack stepped up next to Mac. As the door opened, Flack shouldered in front of Mac and took the lead. A young man with blonde spiked hair slowly came into view.

He looked as if he had just woke up, as he rubbed at his eyes. His hair was tussled and his movements were sluggish. He looked from Flack, to Mac, and finally to Lindsay. His gaze steadied on Lindsay and he gave a smile. Mac went to step forward when Flack blocked his way subtly and brought his badge up in front of the young man's face.

"NYPD, we're looking for Conner Ebbits," Flack said looking past the man in the doorway. He eyed Flack quickly, before his gaze landed on Lindsay once again.

"He's asleep," the young man said with a grin. Mac shifted over blocking the other man's view.

"Wake him up," Flack said as he pushed forward through the doorway with Mac right behind him. Lindsay came up slowly behind him. The young man walked down a hallway yelling for Conner to come out. Flack stopped in the middle of the room and looked around while Mac and Lindsay came to a stop behind him. They then saw a ruffled man with dark brown shaggy hair come stumbling out of a back room.

"What, dammit, it's fucking early," he mumbled.

"Cops want ya," the blonde man said with a shrug heading back into the room. Conner looked up with a small knowing smile and leaned against the wall.

"Who you?" he asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Detective Flack," Don said gruffly. "You're under arrest for drug trafficking, weapons trafficking, and kidnapping."

The smile on Conner's face faltered, as he listened to what they were saying. He pushed away from the wall, his arms dropping from his side. Mac stepped around Flack and pulled handcuffs from his belt. Flack hurried up beside Mac and the two of them converged on Ebbits.

"Whoa, wait there. What are you talking about? You can't arrest me. You got nothing on me," Conner said putting his hands up in the air.

"I have an arrest warrant," Mac said waving the paper in the air. Conner's face screwed up in anger as he realized this was for real.

"The fuck you get that?" he spat at Mac.

"From a judge," Flack replied as he gripped Conner's arm. Mac took the other and the two wrestled him to the ground, finally slapping the cuffs on him. Lindsay led them out of the building while Mac and Don contained the fighting Ebbits. They finally got him into the car and secured. As Lindsay went to get in, Mac took hold of her arm and gently stopped her, shaking his head. She looked at him curiously.

"Front seat," he said softly motioning with his eyes. She watched him a moment not sure if he should be left in the back seat with Conner Ebbits. "Go."

* * *

Patrick reached the cabin just after noon. He reached for his cell phone and dailed Conner's number. He got the voice mail. He hesitated, before leaving a short message for Conner to call him back. He got into the vehicle and then leaned his head on the steering wheel and felt like crying.

He needed to come up with a plan. He decided to search the area medical units and ask about a beaten man. As he pulled out of the driveway for the cabin, he began to form a story in his head to explain the situation. He would tell them he was the man's cousin and was looking for him.As he headed towards the spot in the road wherehe had seen the blood, he formaluated the rest of the story in his mind.

* * *

Ben pulled into the ER parking lot and stopped at the front doors. He pulled the stranger off the door and propped him up against the window. The man was still unconscious. He then unbuckled him and opened his own door. As he got out of the vehicle, he saw two nurses coming towards him with a gurney.

Ben walked around the truck and opened the door as the nurses came up. He pulled the unconscious man from his truck as he had the first time and the nurse came around and caught his legs. They then hoisted him onto the gurney.

"You Ben?" the first nurse asked.

"Yeah," Ben said as they started for the doors.

"Dr. Reinhold told us you were coming. I'm Sandy," she said. Ben simply nodded as they came into the building. "We'll take care of him."

"I think I'll stick around if it's ok," Ben replied.

"I'll keep you informed," Sandy replied with a smile, as she wheeled the stranger into the back of the ER. Ben nodded and looked around. He ended up in a seat by a television mounted to the wall. He glanced at the moving pictures and sound but nothing truly registered as he waited for news on the unconscious man.

He checked his watch and sighed, shaking his head at his own fortune. He was well behind schedule, but he knew it was worth it. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and started for the door, after seeing the signs proclaiming absolutely no cell phone use. Once outside he dialed a familiar number and waited.

"Hello?" a woman's voice said quickly, hinged with worry.

"Mom, I'm gonna be a little late getting in. Probly be tomorrow at the earliest," Ben said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What's the delay?" his mother asked.

"Well, I ended up having to take an unconscious man to the hospital tonight in Paterson."

"What?"

Ben went on to explain to his mother the events leading up to the present. They spoke for a few moments more with him ending by telling her he'd call tomorrow with an update on his estimated time of arrival. He then lumbered back into the ER taking up his uncomfortable plastic chair, listening to the droning of the television, while waiting for Sandy to return with news.

TBC…


	9. Confrontation

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: Here we go again. Got this chapter down and the idea of the next chatper as well. Should be able to write that one tomorrow or soon anyway. Hope you like this one...little strong language but nothing more than I already had in the story. Ok I'm really tired haha so here ya go...dark rolling sea.

* * *

**

Chapter Nine: Confrontation

They waited until more uniforms and a second crew of CSI's showed up before they left. The new crew sifted through the house with a new warrant that was obtained after the arrest warrant. They were looking for anything that would help in the case, or find Reed Taylor.

Surprisingly enough, the ride back to the station was rather uneventful. Mac sat silently in the back seat, staring at Conner Ebbits with cold calculated eyes. Lindsay sat sideways in her front seat, keeping an eye on Mac. Flack drove with his eyes continually checking the rearview mirror, which he had moved so he could see the back seat. Conner Ebbits continued to run his mouth, threatening everyone in the car.

Once they had him in an interrogation room, Mac went to his office to regain his composure and wait for Agent Storm. Flack decided to sit and watch Ebbits through the glass, while Lindsay hung back slightly from Mac's office chewing at her lip.

She finally worked up the nerve to knock on his door. She waited nervously, as his head slowly came up to inspect the intruder. His eyes softened and he almost smiled, but then it was gone again. He motioned for her to come in and she slowly stepped into his office. Taking a chair in front of his desk, she slid down and waited. Mac watched her, noticing the worry in her eyes, with the fear lying slightly beneath.

Lindsay licked at her suddenly dry lips, wondering where this sudden nervousness was coming from. Mac looked down at his desk, unsure of what to say, waiting for her to break the silence. The thick quiet remained between them, as the tension became palpable. Finally Mac had enough. He looked up at her.

"You should go home, Lindsay. I…"

"No," she said softly, cutting him off. He closed his eyes and swallowed. Lindsay sat forward in the chair, her hands coming to rest gently on the edge of his desk. She then reached out and took hold of his hand, causing his eyes to open. "Are you ok?"

Lindsay knew that was a stupid question. She knew the answer to it too, but it was all she could think of to say. It was all she could muster at the moment. Mac locked eyes with her and she watched as the emotion stormed across his orbs. She squeezed her hand gently on his to let him know he wasn't alone.

"I…don't know," Mac replied to her question. She nodded slowly before Mac continued. "Things are…different."

Lindsay couldn't read what was behind his eyes when he said this. She didn't know what he meant by it either. She could only nod in agreement with him and hope he explained it to her. He didn't. He let go of her hand only to take it in both of his with her palm up. He ran the fingers of one hand gently along her palm and wrist while he supported the bottom with his other hand. Lindsay couldn't help the feelings that skittered across her stomach, as the sensation overwhelmed her. She closed her eyes, only opening them we she felt him stop. She looked up at him and found him looking out the glass of his office. She turned in her chair to see what had captured his attention.

Agent Toby Storm was coming down the hallway. Lindsay pulled her hand back as the two waited. Finally Storm came into the office and took the seat next to Lindsay. Mac looked for the rest of Storm's team but didn't see them.

"You got him?" Storm asked with hope and anxiety.

"Yes, in interrogation," Mac said as his hand landed softly on top of the evidence Reed had sent him.

"That the poison?" Storm asked.

"Yes. This is everything Reed sent to me," Mac replied with a nod.

"And it was enough to get an arrest warrant?"

"More than enough," Lindsay said with a nod. Storm's gaze drifted from Mac to Lindsay. He nodded slightly with a thoughtful expression.

"Let's go talk to him then," Storm said. Mac nodded his agreement and rose from his chair. He led the trio out of his office, down the hall, and into interrogation. Ebbits looked up when they entered and they received a glare. The man in custody studied the three, before his eyes settled on Lindsay. Mac felt his gut tighten and his teeth grind.

They sat down and Ebbits leaned back in the chair and sneered at them. He rattled his still cuffed hands, now chained to the table. Mac simply stared at the man, while Storm ignored him. Ebbits returned his gaze to Lindsay and a sickly queer smile spread across the younger man's face.

"What's this shit about," Ebbits said impatiently as he continued to stare at Lindsay. Mac sat forward in the chair.

"You're going away for a long time, Ebbits," Mac said in a low steady voice that caused Ebbits' eyes to snap to him.

"You ain't got shit on me, Pig," he spat in anger.

"On the contrary," Storm jumped in. "We have video, audio, and first hand evidence that you are involved in drug trafficking, weapons trafficking, and now kidnapping."

"Horseshit," Ebbits sneered.

"Where is Reed Taylor?" Mac asked suddenly with a serious amount of tension in his voice. His jaw was clenched, his throat was tight and his breathing was increasing. Lindsay glanced over at him and began to worry. Storm seemed oblivious.

"Who?" Ebbits asked with a widening grin. "I don't have a clue who you're talking about."

"Don't fuck with me, Ebbits," Mac growled at him, making Conner jump slightly in the chair. The younger man quickly regained his composure and leaned forward rattling his hands on the table as he did so.

"Don't fuck with you? Are you serious? You ain't got shit on me, Pig. And as for you Feeb, go fuck yourself."

Lindsay was close to holding her breath, the fear and worry evident in her eyes as she looked over at Mac. She could see the fire smoldering in his eyes, lurking just below the surface, about to explode. It was then that she saw Mac tense and spring from the chair. His hands went to the neck of Conner Ebbits' shirt and firmly latched on.

The younger man let out a surprised squeak, as Mac lifted him hard from the chair; the only thing keeping him from pitching over the table was his chained hands. Mac pulled him close to his own face, his hands digging into the captured man's clavicles. Lindsay watched as Conner's eyes widened in fear as he looked into the cold heartless eyes of the man holding onto him. Mac stared at him a moment before he spoke in a low voice.

"If something happens to my nephew, forget about a trial," Mac whispered to the man in custody. Conner Ebbits' almost wet himself when the words registered in his ears. He realized then that the man holding him was serious.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Conner stammered out in a whisper. Storm was on his feet now and had his hands on Mac's arms. He pulled Conner free and dropped him back into the seat, hard, before pushing Mac towards the door. Lindsay jumped up and followed Mac out. Storm sat down to talk to Ebbits' alone.

Flack stepped out of the observation room and watched as Mac rushed down the hallway with Lindsay on his heels. Mac turned into the men's restroom and Flack watched as Lindsay hesitated then burst through the door after him. Flack couldn't help but smile.

"Thata girl," he said in a low whisper with a smile. He ducked back into interrogation to watch Agent Storm finish up.

* * *

Patrick was worried. He had called Conner three more times leaving more and more urgent messages to contact him. None of his calls were returned. He had stopped in a small town and talked to a Dr. Reinhold, telling the man he was looking for his cousin.

He had described Reed perfectly and the doctor had told him what had happened. Just his luck a Good Samaritan had passed at just the right moment. He cursed internally and then probed the doctor for more information. He learned of Reed's injuries and how serious the doctor thought they were. He couldn't help the internal pride he felt at giving those injuries. He kept his face a façade of sorrow, though, not wanting to give away anything suspicious.

He finally got the information he was looking for. The Good Samaritan, named Ben, had taken Reed to Paterson. Dr. Reinhold had received a call from the hospital telling him that indeed the patient had arrived. Patrick held the smile from his face as he thanked the doctor for the information.

He then quickly made his way back to his vehicle and took off for Paterson. With any luck, Reed would remain unconscious long enough for him to move him to a 'private' location for treatment, or if need be, take care of him there in the hospital. The more he thought about it the more he knew what he had to do once he found Reed Taylor.

There was no question in his mind when he pulled up to the ER in Paterson. First chance he had he would have to kill Reed Taylor. He knew they would hook up an IV to the unconscious and beaten man, so it would be rather easy for Patrick to add a good sized air bubble into the vein. He sat in the parking lot with a twisted stomach, as he battled the nerves down. This was his time to redeem himself with Conner. If he screwed up again Ebbits' would surely put a bullet in his head.

* * *

Ben sat shifting in his chair. He was unable to find a comfortable position on the hard plastic. He finally gave up and stood, pacing the floor in the waiting room, as the television rambled on in the background. He had been there three hours and still not much word. He had been told they were waiting on the x-rays before they proceeded.

He also knew that the unconscious man was still alive. They had managed to stop the bleeding on his head and had him bandaged up, but that was all they were saying. He walked to one end of the room, turned, and then walked back to the other end. He did this three more times. It was on the fourth run that he saw Sandy coming at him. He stopped in his tracks and stared, waiting.

"You come with news?" he asked with hope seeping through into his voice.

"Yes. They are finally sending him up to surgery to repair the shoulder. It was dislocated, as well as his clavicle was broken and there was some pretty severe muscle and tendon damage as well. They are also going to try and fix his orbital bones that were crushed. I can show you to a waiting room upstairs if you would like to stick around longer."

"I sure would. I don't want to just dump and run you know?"

"I understand. Follow me," Sandy replied with a smile and led Ben toward an elevator bay.

They rode the car up to the seventh floor and Sandy led him down a well lit, white hallway that made Ben's skin crawl. He shook the feeling and continued on behind Sandy as she turned a corner and pointed to a door.

"You can wait in there; I'll make sure the doctor knows where to find you when he's finished."

"Thanks, Sandy," Ben said with a tired smile. He went in and smiled a little more. The chairs in this room were a little better than the molded plastic ones down in the ER. He picked a cushion chair with padded arms and sank heavily into the padding. He glanced up at the television screen, but nothing was really registering in his mind as he wondered about the unconscious stranger that had 'fallen' into his life.

TBC…


	10. Emotions

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: Tada! Ok so amist all the crap flying around in my life, I still found time to churn this baby out. I think I'm happy with it...I hope you are too. Let me know what ya'll think. dark rolling sea.

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: Emotions

Mac walked across the room and slapped his hands down hard on the corners of the sink. He ducked his head and closed his eyes, paying no attention to the door banging open behind him. The person came in slowly and then stopped. Mac continued to grip the sink tighter and tighter, ignoring whoever came in after him.

His knuckles were a bright white as he clenched his teeth and bit at his lip. The stress of this day was about to kill him, he thought. His mind reeled as he knew just how close he was to actually snapping and physically harming Conner Ebbits. That thought scared him. His arms started to burn from the force he was squeezing the sink, but he didn't relent. The pain made him feel alive. It helped him to maintain control over his shattered mind.

Lindsay stopped just inside the doorway not sure how to proceed. She could tell Mac didn't know it was her that had followed him in the restroom. She stared at his back, wondering how close to the edge he was teetering. She felt the nervousness gnawing at her gut, as she replayed his actions in interrogation. She knew she needed to reach down deep and find the guts to say something.

Obviously she followed him in there for a reason. She rationalized her hast actions now that she was faced with the deed. It wasn't clear to her why she had followed him, just a deep seeded force that had propelled her forward. That much she knew, but what if this was all in her head? What if all that has happened in the last twenty four hours was just stress induced? She noticed Mac's chin settled against his chest and she knew she needed to make a move. Lindsay took a deep breath and stepped forward.

Mac flinched when the hand came down softly on the back of his shoulder. The gentleness of the touch made him relax under it. He still held his eyes tightly shut, battling the panic rat that was attempting to gnaw from its cage inside his head. Lindsay stood for a while just touching his shoulder with the palm of her hand, before she moved closer and snaked her arms around his waist. Her head came to rest against his shoulder blade and she laid her cheek flat against it, closing her eyes.

Mac felt the warmth in the gesture and knew he was done for. The little that he let out the night before was nothing compared to what he let go of in the bathroom with Lindsay holding him tightly. It was a silent onslaught, but the tears were plentiful. When Mac's knees gave way, Lindsay helped to lower him to the floor, his grip finally faltering on the porcelain sink basin.

Mac twisted in Lindsay grasp as they went down and they ended up sitting side by side with Mac's head coming to rest on Lindsay's shoulder. His face turned and buried itself into her neck as the tears came down his face. Lindsay wrapped both arms around him and held him tightly to her.

They sat for a while like this, Lindsay just simply holding him while he released the emotion built up inside him. Mac kept his head buried in her neck and battled the feelings that bounced around inside him with each breath he took. Lindsay's scent filled his nostrils with each intake and his gut would flutter. He wondered if it was his weakened emotional state that had finally broke the damn on his feelings for his subordinate. There was no denying it now, as he sat cradled in her arms with his nose pressed into the delicate skin on her neck.

Rational thinking left him and instinct took over, as his lips moved up to her neck, causing Lindsay's eyes to flutter open, as she sucked in a breath. Mac slowly moved his lips, tasting her flesh with his eyes shut. He didn't know what he was doing; he just knew it felt right. Lindsay couldn't stop herself from tilting her head to the side, giving Mac more access.

His lips slowly made their way up her neck and onto the back of her jaw. Mac shifted slightly giving himself a better angle as he made his way down her jaw line towards her chin. A small moan escaped Lindsay's lips while he continued his gentle caress with his lips. It was enough, she turned her head and met his lips full on with her own, both reeling in the passion felt from the other.

The need for air separated their mouths, but their foreheads remained touching. Neither one had ventured to open their eyes as they sat panting. Mac still had tears leaking from his eyes as he pursed his lips and battled the rational part of his mind that had returned. Lindsay sat wondering what the hell had just happened. When she was breathing again, she leaned down again capturing his lips, not satisfied with the one taste. Mac responded with equal want and desire.

The second kiss came to an end and Lindsay opened her eyes to look into the serious face of Mac. Their eyes locked for a moment before she pulled back from him and slumped against the wall. She was afraid he would say he was sorry, afraid he would regret what had just happened, afraid he didn't.

Mac slumped back between the sinks and ran a hand over his face, trying to clear his jumbled mind, wondering if he had just screwed up. From the look on her face he wasn't sure, but he knew he saw some fear in it. Lindsay leaned forward and cupped his jaw in her hands, forcing him to look at her. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes.

"I…" but he couldn't form words to explain.

"I know," Lindsay whispered as a small smile crossed her lips. Mac nodded and reached up with his own hand, running his palm down the side of her face.

"We need to talk about this," he whispered and Lindsay nodded.

"But it can wait," Lindsay replied.

"Reed," Mac breathed and then stood. After he was on his feet, he extended his hand and helped Lindsay up as well. Mac splashed some water on his face before he led the way from the restroom with her on his tail, as they headed back towards interrogation. Flack stuck his head out and saw the two coming and couldn't help but smile. He knew well enough to not intrude though and kept his mouth shut. As they neared, he finally spoke to them.

"Storm's done with him. They got him in booking now," Flack said.

"Did he give up a location?" Mac asked with a drained voice.

"No. He claims he doesn't know a Reed Taylor. Storm gave the undercover name and got a smile out of Ebbits. He knows, he's just not sharing," Flack replied with a sigh. It was then that Stella walked up to them with Danny in tow. Danny looked at Mac with a solemn look.

"What are you doing here?" Mac asked softly looking at Danny.

"Uh, Stella needed help," he replied with a slight shrug. Mac glanced at Stella and nodded. He stood surrounded by his team and knew things would work out in the end. They would find Reed; he just hoped it was in time.

* * *

Patrick walked hurriedly up to the desk in the ER. His face was drawn and distraught as he explained to the nurse he was looking for his cousin. Patrick explained who had brought him in and what his injuries were and the nurse immediately knew who he was talking about.

"They took him up to surgery. Would you be able to give us some information on your cousin?" the nurse asked. "So we can get it in the computer. We don't even have a name for him."

"Yeah, sounds like Tyler. He doesn't usually carry his ID on him. I'm always telling him that's a bad idea, but you know he never listens. Then something like this happens," Patrick started to ramble, mimicking a panicking cousin worried sick.

"I understand," the nurse said cutting him off gently. "If you could just provide some information…"

"Oh yeah, sure, sorry. I'm just so worried ya know?" Patrick said while fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt. "Ah his name is Tyler Wilson. We're from New York City. 118th street. I don't know if he has insurance or not."

"Ok," the nurse replied as she typed the information into the computer. "And your name?"

"Kevin. Kevin Wilson. Our dads are brothers," Patrick replied with a nod.

"And a number we can reach you at?"

Patrick made up a number and then asked if he could see his cousin. The nurse explained he was still in surgery but that he could wait for his cousin on the seventh floor. She also told him the Good Samaritan that brought his cousin in was still waiting upstairs. Patrick put on a fake smile as he nodded but inside his gut shifted. It might prove more difficult to conclude his task if the other man was hanging around.

Patrick hurried to the elevator and made his way up to the seventh floor. He came across the waiting room and saw the other man sitting in a chair staring at the wall. Patrick stepped in and put on a haggard look as he took a seat near the door.

* * *

Ben sat in the waiting room staring at a magazine. No one had come back to tell him about the unconscious man. He knew a surgery like this could take hours so he flipped through the pages listlessly. The television continued to hum in the background, but Ben paid no heed to it. It was more or less a drone in the room.

He soon grew tired of the magazine and tossed it on the stack of others. He picked at his jeans for a while before that too lost his attention. He glanced around the room wondering why he was still hanging around for a man he didn't even know. Maybe it was the simple fact that if he wasn't there, who would be.

Or maybe he just wanted an excuse to not have to go to his mother's. He didn't know and right now it really didn't matter he figured. The fact was he was still sitting here waiting. He stood and paced the room a couple times to stretch his legs. They felt crampy from sitting for so long. Once he felt them stretch a little, and the blood begin to flow again he slumped back into the chair to wait.

It was another half an hour before someone came towards him. He had expected Sandy, but it was another nurse this time. She was short, had shoulder length brown hair and she walked like she was tired. Ben stood as she came into the room and met her half way.

"You're here with the John Doe?" she asked.

"Yeah, I brought him in," Ben replied with a weak smile.

"He's still in surgery, but they are progressing along. His shoulder has been repaired and they are now fixing his orbital bones. Shouldn't be much longer." She said plainly.

Ben nodded and then the nurse turned and left. He debated whether he should stick around or not. He made up his mind to stay. He'd seen it through this far, he might as well see it through to the end. He plopped back down into the chair and sighed as his attention drifted up to the television. It was playing some soap opera he had never seen before and shortly his attention waned.

He was staring a hole into the wall when he noticed movement by the door again. At first he thought it was the nurse back, but when he looked up he saw a tired and worried looking man. The man came in and slumped into the chair closest to the door. Ben got up and walked up to him.

TBC…


	11. Admissions

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: Enjoy chap 11. Got this one out finally. Hope you enjoy let me know. dark rolling sea.

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven: Admissions

The rest of the team followed Mac as he made his way to his office. Stella had wanted to share what she had found with everyone, but Mac wanted her to wait. Lindsay walked next to Mac, stealing glances up at him from time to time. Stella walked directly behind them, working hard to keep the grin from her face. Danny padded along bringing up the rear, wondering what he had missed on their day off.

As they neared Mac's office, the group slowed and then piled through the door. Mac took a seat at his desk and let out a deep breath. He then looked at Stella expectantly, as Lindsay sat softly on the desk next to him. Danny stood with his palms on the desk top looking at Stella who was nodding slowly at Mac's look.

"What did you find?" Mac asked his voice laden with stress.

"I couldn't find much in the name of Conner Ebbits. The kid is clean, well at least nothing sticks. He's got the bar, but no other property. He rents an apartment with three other guys," Stella began.

"What did you find that's useful?" Mac interrupted her with a sigh.

"We did intensive research, Mac. Stel and I went through everything on this guy, he's slick as a greased pig," Danny threw in with a shrug.

"There has to be something," Lindsay said leaning forward. Danny shrugged again and stared at the other three. Flack walked in and came up to the team with a serious look. He had a box in his hands.

He set it down heavily on the desk and looked at Mac with a sympathetic smile. He pulled out a cell phone and set it down. Mac looked at it before his eyes drifted up to Flack.

"Conner's cell phone," Flack said.

"Something we can use?" Stella asked. Flack shrugged before picking up the phone and flipping it open.

"He's got three missed calls and four voice mails all from the same person starting last night."

"We know who it is?" Danny asked leaning forward slightly.

"Just a number right now," Flack replied flipping the phone closed. Danny reached over and took it from him.

"I'll run with this, Mac," Danny said taking the phone and leaving for the lab.

"I'll go finish up with Ebbits and see to Agent Storm," Flack said tapping his hand on the desk, before leaving the remaining three behind. They watched him go, the room remaining silent until Stella put a hand on Mac's arm.

"How you holding up?" she asked quietly. Mac brought his eyes up to meet Stella's and gave her a small unconvincing smile. Stella didn't bite as she shifted her gaze from Mac to Lindsay and back again.

"Still going," Mac said sounding tired.

"Try to get some rest, Mac, we got this for you," Stella said with a slight pat to his arm. She then stood and looked at Lindsay. "Make sure he takes a break."

With that, Stella got up and went to find Danny in the lab. Lindsay stayed put watching Mac as he slumped back into his chair. He closed his eyes and brought his hands up to his face, rubbing slowly.

Lindsay slid from the desk and circled around the back of Mac's chair. She let her hands glide along his shoulders before she started to gently massage them. She felt him lean back into her and continued to work at his shoulders, feeling the tension built up in them.

Mac closed his eyes and enjoyed what Lindsay was doing. He couldn't stop the thoughts in his head from bouncing around. Images from the bathroom incident floated across his mind, reliving the sensation as if it where happening again. Her hands were magical on the pain and stiffness brewing in his shoulder muscles and he felt himself getting lost.

Then she stopped. Mac's eyes slowly opened and he shifted so he could half look up at her. She stood behind him, arms down at her side with a look he couldn't read. He felt a pang of nervousness flutter across his stomach, as he turned his chair so he could fully look at her. Lindsay remained where she was, inches from his knees.

Mac tried to focus his brain, as he stared intently at the woman in front of him. He was having trouble, as his body wanted nothing more than to lean forward and capture her lips as he had just earlier, but the rational side screamed it was not the time. _Reed_ his brain stumbled at him and he clenched his eyes and pursed his lips.

"We'll find your nephew," Lindsay said softly as she squatted down and put her hands on his knees. Mac opened his eyes and nodded slowly.

"You've been…wonderful through this," Mac said hesitantly, reaching out and brushing his knuckles down the side of her face. Lindsay leaned into the touch and closed her eyes briefly before smiling up at him.

"Because I…care about you, Mac," Lindsay said a hint of shyness in her voice. She felt the heat rise in her face.

Mac couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. He pulled his knuckles back and flipped his hand over, so the palm was resting gently against her cheek. He stared at her, as he watched the torrent of emotion cascade through her eyes. His stomach was tight with nervous energy, as he licked at his suddenly dry lips.

"About earlier…" Mac said in a whisper. Lindsay tightened her grip on his knees, the uncertainty floating blatantly across her eyes.

"It's ok I…" Lindsay stammered in an attempt to ward off him voicing regret. Mac read the tilt in emotion and quickly took her face softly in both hands and brought her eyes up to look at him.

"I don't regret it," he whispered to her as he fought the tears in his eyes. Lindsay pursed her lips and closed her eyes briefly, before her lips curled upwards in a smile. "Not in the least."

Lindsay pushed up on his knees and brought herself up level with his face. They looked at each other for a slight moment, before their lips came together in another slow kiss. Mac closed his eyes and prayed the moment never ended, but then his rational side spoke up. _You're sitting in a glass office at work._

Mac pulled back and Lindsay nodded, seeming to understand why he ended the moment. She took a step back, inhaling a deep breath before she smiled down at him in his chair. He looked out in the hallway, through the glass walls, and was relieved that no one was observing them.

"What now?" Lindsay asked. Mac shook his head slowly before he leaned forward in his chair. His elbows found his knees and his head found his hands as he sighed deeply.

"We find Reed," Mac finally said as he stood and rounded his desk. Lindsay fell in behind him and they headed off towards the lab. They spotted Danny and Stella sharing a piece of paper and Mac marched up to them.

"Hey, Mac, we found something," Danny said as he took the piece of paper from Stella and handed it to Mac. Lindsay came up next to Mac, standing close enough to touch, and read the paper as well. Stella observed the behavior but decided to keep her mouth shut for the moment.

"What is this?" Mac asked as he read a cell phone bill.

"That's the bill for the cell phone number that's been trying to get a hold of Conner Ebbits," Stella said.

"Patrick Ripley," Mac said as he read the name from the bill in his hands.

"Now, Ripley has a bit more of a record than Ebbits. He's been in for armed robbery, assault and battery, and drug charges. He was up on attempted murder charges, but the DA's case fell apart for some reason," Danny continued.

"We know where Patrick Ripley is?" Lindsay asked.

"We're working on tracking his location now. Best bet is probly going to be waiting till he tries to call Ebbits' phone again and then back trace to the cell tower," Danny continued.

"We're also working on getting the GPS on his phone turned on for a second measure as well," Stella said. "He has it turned off."

They were about to break up their group when they saw Agent Storm coming at them with Flack right behind him. The FBI agent looked a bit rumpled and stunned and Mac wondered what had happened. Storm motioned for Mac to join him after he stopped on the other side of the lab. Mac walked from his team and came up in front of Storm.

"What's the matter?" Mac asked suddenly feeling his stomach drop.

"Another one of the under cover agents was found this afternoon," Storm said with a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Another one?" Mac asked.

"Yes. We're still unable to locate Agent Taylor, but Agent Darren Cooper's body was found in a dumpster about three blocks from Conner Ebbits' bar."

"Cleaning house?"

"Not so sure, Cooper was one we thought was a mole. Feeding Ebbits information and reaping the benefits of being on both payrolls."

"Something went down," Mac said with a nod. "We have a Patrick Ripley trying to get a hold of Ebbits since late last night."

"I know of Ripley. He's a goon for Ebbits. Does the dirty work. We know where he is?"

"No, just a phone number, but my team is working to track it down."

"My team is willing to help," Storm said with a nod. Mac nodded.

"Bring them in. They can assist my team in the leg work then."

* * *

Ben stayed put, but could feel the eyes of the new stranger on him. He looked up to see the new man studying him from the other side of the room. He finally took a deep breath and smiled at the newcomer.

"Hi," he said neutrally, testing the waters.

"Hi," the stranger said sounding a bit drained. "Been here long?"

"Yes, quite a while."

"Someone you know in there?" the stranger asked jutting his head towards the doors to surgery.

"No, I…well I actually found a man on the side of the road and brought him in," Ben said shrugging his shoulders.

"You're the Good Samaritan they were talking about," the stranger said a small smile playing on his lips.

"Uh, yeah I guess."

"I'm Kevin Wilson. You brought in my cousin Tyler."

"Oh," Ben said nodding slowly. "They hadn't told me family had shown up."

"Yeah, I just now tracked my cousin down. He was coming up this way to hunt and then never came back. Do you know what happened to him?"

"No, I just found him as he came out of the woods and passed out in the road way. He was unconscious by the time I got there," Ben said with a sad smile. "Sorry."

"No, it's ok. I'm sure Ty can tell us when he's awake again."

"Yeah."

It was then a doctor came into the room looking a bit tired. He looked from Ben to the newcomer and sighed. "Who's here for the John Doe?"

"Ah, we both are," Ben said slowly. "This is John Doe's, or I guess Tyler Wilson's cousin."

"Right, I'm Kevin," Patrick said as he stood to shake the doctor's hand. The doctor looked from one to the other before he continued.

"Well then, Mr. Wilson came through surgery ok. We've reconstructed his shoulder and done some repairs to the orbital bone in his face. He's also sustained a severe concussion and broken nose, along with four broken ribs. He's in post op right now but we'll be moving him to recovery by the end of the day."

"Can I go back and see him?" Patrick asked.

"Not now. You'll have to wait until we move him to recovery. I'll make sure a nurse let's you know," the doctor replied then turned and left. Patrick hid his frustration as he slumped back down into the chair. He would have to wait a while longer and hope that nothing went wrong to unravel his charade.

TBC…


	12. Timing

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: Here you go another installment on this story. Enjoy and tell me what you think. dark rolling sea.

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve: Timing

Stella was working next to Agent Mason at the station as they were trying to get the GPS on Patrick Ripley's phone turned on. They had run into some red tape with the phone company, since they couldn't prove the phone was stolen. Stella was getting frustrated, but she noticed Mason managed to keep his cool. He had hung up with the phone company and was now typing away furiously on the computer. Stella looked at the screen with confusion.

"What are you doing?" Stella asked.

"Hacking the phone company," Mason said plainly. Stella stared at him a moment before she continued.

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Only if I get caught, or someone rats me out," he said with a small smile. He glanced at Stella before resuming his work. "I figured you wouldn't."

"And why did you figure that?"

"Because if this works, it might just bring Reed home."

Stella had no reply to that. He was right. She left him to do his thing. After glancing around the lab, she got up and walked over to Danny and Agent Abraham. They were discussing something as Stella approached. She took a seat next to Danny and listened in.

"But he doesn't have property," Danny was saying shaking his head.

"I didn't say he did. I said he has _ties_ to property. He's just smart enough not to put his own name on the deeds," Abraham countered.

"What are you talking about?" Stella asked.

"Agent Abraham here thinks that Conner Ebbits has property somewhere in New York State and that is where he is holding Mac's nephew."

"Call me Isabell. And I never said Conner Ebbits has property. I said Conner Ebbits has ties to property. There is a difference. Just because a property is in Joe Smith's name doesn't necessarily mean Joe Smith owns it or the owner's real name is even Joe Smith. False identification can be used to…"

"Could explain why he seems average on paper but people say he's rich," Stella countered.

"Ok, so what's his alias then?" Danny asked.

"It was one thing we had trouble figurering out. Reed had some ideas on that, but we never got the information from him," Abraham replied.

"What information?" Mac asked coming into the lab. Lindsay was following him with Agent Storm bringing up the rear.

"Conner Ebbits aliases," Danny said with a sigh.

"Did you read the entire package Reed sent to you?" Storm asked suddenly from behind them. Mac turned slowly his head and glanced at the FBI agent. Mac thought over everything that he had read that night he had received the package. He then looked up at Danny and Abraham.

"There were three names in there that Reed suspected of being aliases, or connections of some sort. Josiah Gibson, Trevor Evans, and I can't remember the third one," Mac said shaking his head, angry at himself for not remembering. Danny nodded.

"We'll get work ups on those two names. When you get the third name drop it on us," Danny said with a nod. He and Isabell then went back to the computer to find what they could on the new names.

Stella looked at Mac and noticed the beaten worn down look he had. She thought about saying something to him, but then realized it wouldn't help the situation. Instead, she turned and headed back to Mason at the computer.

"Any luck yet?" she asked softly. The younger Agent let out a breath and shook his head.

"I'm moving as fast as I can, but they have a pretty good security net I have to get around. You may want to keep calling the company and see if they'll bypass the red tape," Mason said looking up. Stella nodded and walked over towards Mac.

"Anything on the phone yet?" Lindsay asked.

"No, the phone company was throwing red tape up, but I'm going to call again and see if I can't get them to comply," Stella said.

"What's Agent Mason working on?" Storm asked while looking at his youngest agent.

"He's…navigating the phone company computer system," Stella replied hesitantly.

"Hacking again," Storm said before he turned and headed towards the agent in question. Mac looked at his watch and knew time was running short. He looked at Lindsay and she saw the hope fading quickly. She reached out and took hold of his hand. He looked at it, then up at Stella who was also looking at it.

"I'll get back to work," Stella said and turned heading back over by Mason and Storm. Mac looked down at his feet and closed his eyes, trying to clear the emotions from his mind. He continued to see snips of memory of Reed growing up and it was almost enough to make the grown man cry. He felt Lindsay's hand squeeze his own and he slowly looked up at her.

"He's all I have left," Mac said quietly.

"We'll find him, Mac, we're almost there now," Lindsay reassured him.

"We're running out of time," Mac replied his voice hitching in the process.

Everyone in the lab jumped and looked when they heard the melody ring come from a phone in the lab. It was the one sitting on the evidence bench. Danny reached over and gripped it in his latex covered hand and looked at the ID screen. He looked up at the rest of the people in the lab.

"It's Ripley," Danny said coolly.

* * *

Patrick was almost sweating in the waiting room. He was struggling to hide his anxiety from the stranger with him. It was the last thing he needed right now, drawing suspicion unto himself. He tried to stay on the far side of the room, away from the gaze of the man who found Taylor. The time seemed to edge along at a snail's pace, making his stomach twist and knot.

How long could it take for him to be moved to recovery? Patrick knew he was going to lose his patience soon, but he also knew that would be the worst thing he could do. He was also beginning to get seriously worried that Conner had not called him back yet. He checked his watch; Ebbits should have been awake by now. He would have gotten all those messages and missed calls.

He was feeling suffocated. The room seemed to be shrinking and he knew if he didn't get some fresh air soon he'd crack in here. He stood and stretched his legs and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He flipped the phone open and was about to dial when the stranger interrupted him.

"Hey, Buddy, they got all kinds of signs in here. You can't use that thing," Ben said with a sympathetic smile.

"Oh yeah, hospital and all. I was just going to call his mother and give her an update you know? Didn't think…I'll just go get some air and make the call. I'll be back," Patrick said quickly as he exited the room and made his way outside of the hospital.

Once he was outside, he found a quiet area where there was no traffic coming and going. He slumped against the building and closed his eyes, fighting the urge to scream aloud. Things had gone terribly wrong and he was losing his nerve to follow through on his original plan. He flipped his phone open and speed dialed Conner's cell phone. It rang.

No one answered again and Patrick pushed the nauseous feeling down. He wanted to throw up, he wanted to run, he wanted to hide. Instead, he stood there and stared at the ground as Ebbits' voice mail once again picked up. He hesitated after the beep, not sure if another message would be of help, but then he finally decided to spill his guts.

"Conner, Jesus Christ, where the _fuck_ are you! I…I fucked up big time, man. I need your fucking help right now. Taylor got away, I know I know, but he's unconscious and in a hospital in Paterson. He got away from me at the cabin. Fucker got all the way across the fucking woods even after the damn beating I gave him. Some asshole picked him up after he passed out in the road and brought him here where the fucking docs are putting him back together. First chance and I'll finish him, but dammit could you fucking call me back?"

When he was done he ended the call and swore loudly. He then pushed from the wall and took in a few deep breaths, before he headed back into the small waiting room that was waiting for him. He knew things were going to turn ugly, he just had a feeling. Something was wrong with Conner and that meant the cops would probably be onto him next.

* * *

The lab went to work on tracing the call, working as quickly as possible since they didn't want to answer it and tip off Patrick Ripley. Mac stood and watched as his team moved in precision with the FBI right along side of them. Danny announced the call had ended and Mason was still pounding away at the keyboard.

"He left a message," Danny said as he picked up the phone.

"I got him in the Paterson, New York, area," Mason said as his fingers finally came to rest.

"Paterson?" Abraham asked as Danny listened to the voice mail.

"Yes," Mason replied over his shoulder.

"Josiah Gibson owns a cabin near Paterson," Abraham replied grabbing the printout they had made.

"Oh listen to this," Danny said as he played the voice message so all could hear it. When it was over all eyes traveled to Mac, who had his fists tightly balled at his side, jaw clenched, eyes fixed.

"He's still alive," Lindsay said as her hand came to his shoulder.

"For now," Mac said. He looked over and saw Agent Storm already on the phone telling someone on the other side to get men to the hospital in Paterson.

"I got four men on their way to the hospital now. Should be there soon," Storm said as he hung up the phone. Mac turned and headed out the lab with Lindsay on his tail, the rest of the team scrambling to catch up. Storm and his team of agents followed suit and the mob of people headed towards vehicles.

Lindsay slipped her hand into Mac's and squeezed as she had to hurry to keep up with him. She felt him squeeze it back and she didn't let go this time. They walked hand in hand out to the car, only letting go when they had to get in. Danny was next to them by now and announced that he could drive and neither Mac nor Lindsay protested as they both slipped into the back seat. Stella took a passenger seat as the FBI agents split into two cars. Lindsay watched Mac as they drove, a heavy silence filling the car. He was lost in his own mind as his eyes absently stared out the window at the passing scenery.

* * *

Patrick came back into the room and gave Ben a small smile. Neither one spoke as they waited for the nurse to come back. Patrick didn't have to wait much longer, as a nurse came and told them they could visit the patient now. A little luck fell on Patrick's side as they said they could only go back one at a time.

Ben told Patrick he should go first, since he was family and Patrick could only nod. He knew that he would have to accomplish this and get out of the hospital as fast as possible. They knew what he looked like. He made his way slowly back to the room, his breathing increasing and his heart rate spiking. His palms were sweating and his hands were shaking, but he knew what he needed to do. Once the nurse was gone, he walked up to Reed Taylor's unconscious body and smiled.

"You almost got away, Reed," he whispered.

TBC…


	13. Close Call

**Disclaimer on Chapter One.**

**AN: Another chapter coming to you out of a barn. Now at State Fair and getting things written. Anyway here you go...I think it's good, but you tell me...dark rolling sea. oh I can't get the line button to work so there are no line breaks...I put in just an extra space...**

**Chapter Thirteen: Close Call**

Patrick stood over Reed and watched for a moment, building his nerve up to finish the job. He looked over his shoulder at the door that was cracked just enough for light to come in. The window to the hallway was mostly shaded by the blinds that hung across them. He had his privacy. A shadow floated across the crack in the door and Patrick held his breath until it was gone.

He let it out slowly trying to slow his heart. Seconds seemed to last minutes, as he flexed his hands staring at the IV line flowing into Reed's arm. An air bubble through that would do the deed nicely he thought. He looked up at the baggie hanging and saw it was a pain killer and grinned.

He then admired his handy work. Reed's arm was in a stabilizer, the limb securely strapped to the unconscious man's body to prevent any type of movement. His face had been stitched and bandaged in multiple places. His nose had been realigned, showing off some impressive swelling. One eye looked to be swollen shut, as the blackness engulfed the entire side of his head. Taylor's lips were shredded.

It was then that he took a deep breath to steady his shaking hands and looked at the door one more time. Time was running short, he thought to himself, as he bit his lip and closed his eyes. It was time to buck up or run like hell. He knew Conner would kill him if he ran like hell so he decided to go for it. He was reaching for the IV tube when he heard someone hit the door behind him.

Agents Garret Travis and Jared Hardy were the first two to arrive on the scene at the hospital. Agent Storm had sent out an emergency call to their office with the location of a missing field agent. Travis parked the car, all but tearing the keys from the ignition as Hardy was already sprinting towards the ER doors.

Travis came up behind Hardy as he stopped at the reception desk. They were both scanning the waiting room with hands at their guns. The reception nurse's eyes bugged when she saw the two men, and sat back a little from the desk. Hardy addressed the nurse while Travis spun as the doors whooshed open from the outside.

He relaxed a little when he saw Agents Donovan and Martin rushing in. His attention came back to Hardy as the other agent conversed with the nurse, gaining the information that they needed. Hardy was thanking the nurse as he spun the opposite direction with the other three coming up on his heels.

"He's in post op," Hardy said as he headed for the stairwell. The four agents rushed up the steps with fervor, not another word spoken. They came to the right floor and spread out. Moving out to cover the entire floor they made their way towards his room. They passed a waiting room and Donovan stuck his head in briefly, startling the man sitting in a plastic chair.

"Only one in waiting," Donovan said softly into a wrist mic. His voice transported to the ears of the other three. Hardy came upon the door he was looking for and drew his gun. Once it was leveled and ready he pushed his front shoulder against the door, driving forward into the room, before pivoting and heading to the right.

Travis came in quickly behind him, flanking to the left. Each had the weapon up and ready as they saw a figure standing over the unconscious body on the bed. The man's hand was reaching for the IV tube, frozen in place. His eyes were glazed with fear as he realized what was happening.

"Step back," Hardy barked. Donovan and Martin were now covering the hallway, each taking a direction. The man standing by Reed didn't move and Hardy took a step closer to the stranger, keeping his aim locked.

Travis mirrored Hardy's action as they closed in on the man standing with his hand hovering over the IV tube. The suspect's eyes were darting from agent to agent, as he struggled to see a way out. He then looked down at Reed.

"Dammit, Reed, you've fucked everything up again," he spat angrily.

"Step back now and put your hands on your head," Hardy voiced sternly as he converged a little more. Travis moved a step closer. Patrick hesitated, wondering if he should just submit to these men. He had a brief thought of going out in a blaze of glory, but then lost his heart and stepped away from Reed, placing his hands on his head. He closed his eyes.

Hardy finally let out a breath and moved in quickly to apprehend the suspect. Travis came up beside Hardy, as he finished snapping the cuffs into place. They led the suspect from the room and handed him off to Donovan and Martin.

"Get him out of here. I have a call to make," Hardy said as he turned away drawing his phone from his pocket.

Donovan and Martin each gripped an arm and started to haul the suspect away. Travis stood and watched, waiting for his partner to return. The stranger in the waiting room was in the hallway now, staring on in shock. As the suspect passed him they exchanged a look, before the stranger looked down at Travis in confusion. Travis walked towards the stranger.

"What's going on?" the man asked as Travis came up in front of him.

"What's your name, Sir?"

"Ben. Ben Garret."

"Mr. Garret, everything is under control. There is no danger anymore," Travis replied with a smile.

"I didn't ask if I was in danger. Why did you drag that man from the room?"

"He is a suspect in a kidnapping," Travis said as he watched Ben's eyes grow wider. "The man down in that room is Agent Reed Taylor of the FBI. He was undercover when this man kidnapped him."

"FBI?" Ben choked out slowly.

"Yes, Sir."

"I…I had no idea. He just was lying in the road when I was driving through."

"You're the one that brought him in?"

"Yes, what did you say his name was?"

"Reed Taylor. We are very grateful that you stopped and brought him in, Mr. Garret."

"Yeah," Ben said still dumbfounded at the turn of events.

"Sit tight, there will be some people here shortly that will want to ask you questions," Travis said as he turned and headed back towards Hardy. Hardy was folding his phone up. Travis stopped and waited as Hardy came down the hallway towards him.

"Storm and the NYPD are on their way," Hardy said with a nod.

"NYPD?"

"Guess Taylor's uncle is NYPD. Got involved in the case somehow."

The agents were silent then as they made their way down to Reed's room where they took up post. Each sat on a side of the door and kept an eagle eye on the surrounding area. Ben stood for a long while by the waiting room door, staring at the two agents before he turned and disappeared into the room.

Mac was tense as Danny drove towards Paterson. Lindsay had slid her hand into his on the seat and they sat linked. He was grateful for her strength and even more grateful she wasn't pulling away now that everyone was around. Having her was making the situation bearable.

The car seemed to move in slow motion. He closed his eyes and prayed that the FBI agents Storm had dispatched arrived before it was too late. They knew Patrick was at the hospital. Time was running out. He felt Lindsay's hand tighten and he opened his eyes to look at her.

"It's going to be ok," she whispered, "they'll get there in time."

He nodded slowly, looking at her with sadness in his eyes. She stared back at him with something he hadn't seen before. Was he just ignoring it or had it grown since she overheard that phone call not so long ago. Maybe he would ask her that when it was all over and done with.

That thought made him take a deep breath. Over and done with. The statement seemed so final. He just hoped it was with Reed still alive. They were all waiting anxiously for any sort of word. He knew they should know before they arrived at Paterson if Reed was dead or alive and if Patrick Ripley was in custody.

Lindsay leaned her head down onto his shoulder and he leaned his cheek against the top of her head. Danny looked up at the rearview mirror and nudged Stella. She glanced at him and Danny nodded towards the mirror subtly. Stella looked up and nodded back at him. Their suspicions had been confirmed.

Mac was oblivious to anything else in the car. He was wrapped up in the warmth of Lindsay next to him and the feeling of her body warped against his. The fact that he was being observed by two other members of the team held no merit in his mind. They were simply not there. All that matter now was the comfort he was receiving from the woman he was falling in love with.

Pang. The thought echoed loudly in his head. He had to admit it was the truth, but it scared him. He had just decided to try to move on not to long ago. Then she came. From out of nowhere Montana, she waltzed into his life and changed his aspect on living. He told himself it was when she showed up that he started to become his old self once again.

Lindsay felt him stiffen slightly and she pulled her head from under his. The loss of contact immediately brought him from his thoughts. Lindsay was staring up at him wondering what was going through his head. Mac found it in him to smile at her. Even in all that was happening she still made him smile. The silence was shattered as Mac's cell phone rang loudly. Lindsay sat back away from him as he searched his pockets for the offending item. He was reluctant to answer it. This call would most likely determine if Reed was dead or alive.

"Taylor," he said struggling to keep his voice even.

Lindsay, Danny, and Stella all waited for him to finish. The call was brief and Mac said nothing to who ever was on the other end. Then he hung up. Lindsay studied his eyes looking for some sign as to what the news was, and then she saw the smile start.

"Well?" Danny asked the suspense killing him.

"My nephew is alive. He's still unconscious, but out of surgery. He's in post op right now with two FBI Agent's for guards. They also said the man who found him is still there," Mac relayed to the team. Danny smacked his hand off the steering wheel while uttering a "yes". Stella turned in her seat and offered Mac a hug which he gratefully accepted.

Lindsay waited. She couldn't hold the smile off her face, but inside she was churning. What was going to happen now? The crisis was over. Would Mac still want to move forward on their feelings? Or was this just something that came about because of the stress he was under. These thoughts scared her and it under laid the smile on her face. Mac saw the split reaction and tilted his head.

He reached out then and put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her too him. Her face buried into his chest and he felt her arms come around his torso. Mac placed a light kiss on the top of her head before he rested his chin lightly on her.

The rest of the ride was done in complete silence. Mac and Lindsay had pulled apart but were still connected at the hand. Danny continued to sneak glances at them in the rearview mirror while Stella kept her eyes forward. Things were changing, they all could feel that. Mac just hoped it was for the better.

TBC…


	14. Closure

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: Ok this site is kinda making me mad. First it takes like four tries for me to upload a single chapter...then the stupid options don't work right. argh. Anyway. Finally we reach the end of this wonderful ride. I want to thank all of you that have read this tale, and especially want to thank those that took the time to review for me. Love it. Ok here you go the ending. dark rolling sea.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Closure**

They arrived at the hospital and piled out of the car. Danny and Stella held back a step as Mac and Lindsay rushed ahead of them. The FBI team came up with Danny and Stella and the group entered the ER doors. The sheer numbers made the nurse groan as they came up to the desk. They explained why they were there and the nurse breathed a sigh of relief.

She told them how to find the room they wanted and then pointed them in the right direction. Mac and the team road up in the elevator, with Storm accompanying them. The rest of the FBI Agents waited for the second elevator. Once on the floor, Mac hurried towards the direction the nurse told them.

Storm was right behind Mac, as Lindsay clung to his side. Stella and Danny found the waiting room and slipped inside. Storm walked around Mac and hurried up to the two men sitting outside a door. They both rose when they saw him coming. Mac and Lindsay came up behind Storm.

"Agent Storm?" Hardy asked.

"Yes," Storm replied extending his hand. The two men shook then Hardy introduced Travis, while Storm introduced Mac and Lindsay.

"He's still out. Pretty torn up, but the doc thinks he'll recover," Hardy continued. Mac pushed past the two agents, while Lindsay came with him, and entered the room.

He looked at his nephew in the bed and cringed at what he saw. The body was beaten and broken. He walked closer and placed an uneasy hand on Reed's good shoulder and swallowed hard. Lindsay walked up beside him and linked her arm through Mac's other arm.

"Hang in there, Reed," he whispered softly, as he patted his hand on Reed's shoulder. Mac then turned and headed back into the hallway where he came across Hardy, Travis, and Storm.

"We came in just in time. Ripley was about to force an air bubble down the IV tube when we entered the scene," Hardy was telling Storm.

"Good work. Ripley is now in custody?" Storm replied.

"Yes. Donovan and Martin took him back to the City," Travis offered. Storm nodded.

Mac thanked the two men for what they had done and then headed towards the waiting room where the rest of his team was. Once inside he saw the rest of Storm's team talking to a man in the corner, while Stella and Danny sat in a pair of chairs observing. Mac walked up to his team with Lindsay beside him, watching the conference in the corner.

"What's going on?" Mac asked the strain and drain evident in his voice.

"That's the guy that brought your nephew in," Danny said stabbing a finger towards the man surrounded by FBI agents. Mac stared a moment and then headed in that direction. Lindsay slumped into a seat next to Stella and watched. Mac approached the group slowly watching the man in the middle the entire time. Finally Agent Pierce noticed Mac standing just outside the circle.

"Mr. Garret, this is Detective Taylor of the NYPD," Pierce said holding a hand out in Mac's direction.

"Taylor. Related to the guy down there?" Garret asked pointing towards Reed's room.

"Yes, he's my nephew. Thank you."

"Hey no problem, man. I think anyone would have done what I did," he replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders. Mac extended his hand and the two shook firmly, before Pierce resumed his questioning of Garret. Once they were satisfied Garret was free to go.

"That's all we need from you now, Mr. Garret. We'll contact you if we need more," Pierce said with a smile.

"Uh, ok. Can I see Reed before I go?" Ben asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Mac said with a nod.

Ben slowly entered the room and shook his head. He finally knew who the man that fell, quite literally, into his life was. It was a bit sickening to look at him all bruised and broken but he knew that his actions helped to save this man's life. He smiled at himself and said a silent prayer, before turning and heading out the door. He would make his mom's house by tonight after all. He left the hospital without another word, leaving the young man's care in the hands of his family.

Several hours later Mac was sitting in Reed's room watching his chest rise and fall. Reed had yet to regain consciousness and the doctor was starting to get slightly worried that there could be a worse head injury than first anticipated. He was attempting to hide his worries from Mac, but was failing miserably. Mac had sent his team home, and the FBI had vacated to get some rest, but Lindsay had refused to leave. Not that he had pushed hard for her to leave.

They were sitting alone in the room, Mac in the chair and Lindsay sitting in the window sill staring out the glass. They hadn't spoken in at least an hour, both focusing on internal conversations. Lindsay was still trying to figure out how much had changed and what it all meant. She was still harboring a slight fear that things would be awkward and Mac would want to act like nothing happened.

Mac was running his feelings through his head trying to separate what they meant. He knew that there was something strong there, and that he didn't want to lose it. He was just worried that Lindsay would suddenly realize that he was wrong for her and move on. It was a big step for him to open up, if he so chose to do so. He glanced at her and couldn't help the smile. She was staring unfocused out the window, obviously not looking at anything in particular.

The nurse came in again to check Reed's vitals and neither Mac nor Lindsay took stock in the movement. It had become routine since they had arrived at the hospital. The sun was finally going down and Lindsay was feeling the tug of exhaustion as she tried to stifle the first of many yawns. Mac watched, a slight smile playing over his lips, as she was slowly losing the battle.

"Hey," he said softly to garner Lindsay's attention once the nurse was gone. He sat forward in the chair. Lindsay absently looked over at him.

"What?"

"Come over here," he said tilting his head. Lindsay gave him a curious look before sliding from the window sill and moving to stand in front of him. He reached up and she took his hand. After their fingers had interlaced, he tugged her forward, bringing her into his lap. Lindsay let out a surprised squeak as she toppled into him.

"Hi," Lindsay said once she regained her composure, offering a slight laugh along with it. Mac smiled.

"You looked tired. Thought the chair would be more comfortable," Mac replied with a smile.

"If I look tired you must look," Lindsay started.

"I know, I'm exhausted too," Mac said closing his eyes and nodding. He patted his shoulder and Lindsay readjusted next to him and brought her head down against it. His arm came up and around her holding her tightly. Lindsay breathed in deeply, closing her eyes. Mac felt the gesture and couldn't help the spark he felt deep inside.

Lindsay nipped at his neck, hesitantly at first, and then more attentively when Mac tilted his jaw up a little. He then turned his head and captured her lips with his own, as they locked into a slow passionate kiss. When they needed air, they pulled apart and looked at each other.

"What's happening?" Lindsay asked as she leaned her cheek against his neck. Mac closed his eyes.

"Things are changing."

"For the better?" Lindsay whispered. Mac could hear the edge to her question and he knew he had to reassure her that he wanted this to move forward. He tilted his head to lay it on top of hers.

"Yes, if you want it too."

"Do you?"

"Yes," Mac said feeling his eyes starting to drift close. He was fighting the sleep, but new it was fruitless, as the exhaustion began to overtake his body. He felt Lindsay snuggle in deeper and wrap her arms around him.

"So do I," she said against his neck with a light kiss. His lips curled upwards in a smile as he finally succumbed to the darkness of rest. Lindsay soon followed as the thoughts of their newfound relationship rolled around in her mind.

Lindsay slowly woke to the feeling of eyes on her. She blinked a few times trying to remember why she wasn't in her own bed. Then she felt the warmth next to her and she tilted her head up to find Mac. Everything returned. She found that they had tangled together more since falling asleep, causing a smile to expand over her lips. She looked at Mac and noticed he was still out but it still felt as if someone was watching her.

"Good to see Uncle Mac has found someone," a voice said from the bed. Lindsay sat up a little, careful not to wake Mac and looked in that direction. She saw Reed propped up slightly in the bed. Lindsay looked at Mac once more before she untangled herself and got up. Mac shifted in his sleep but didn't stir.

"I'm Lindsay," she said walking up next to the bed. Reed nodded.

"Reed Taylor, Mac's nephew."

"I know," Lindsay said with a smile. "You put him through quite the scare."

They both looked over at Mac for a moment and when Lindsay looked back at the young man, she could see the pain his eyes. Reed finally looked up at Lindsay again. Reed could feel the pain throbbing through his body and he closed his eyes, swallowing hard.

Lindsay's attention was caught by movement in the chair. She looked over to see Mac slowly blinking the sleep from his eyes, scanning the room. His sight landed on Lindsay and he smiled. Reed opened his eyes then and saw his uncle awake and offered as much as a smile as he could. Mac came to the bedside and wrapped an arm around Lindsay while standing next to Reed.

"Welcome back," Mac said with relief.

"Yeah, was a bit touch and go in the woods," Reed said wincing at the pain.

"You shouldn't talk yet," Mac replied. "You got some pretty nasty broken ribs right now. Not to mention some head injuries."

Reed slowly nodded, but even that movement seemed to cause more pain. He closed his eyes and drifted back into sleep. Mac turned to Lindsay and she saw the relief wash over him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his chest.

"It's all going to be ok," Lindsay said with a sigh.

"More than ok. Lindsay," Mac said gaining her attention enough for her to look up at him. She waited patiently for him to continue. "I'd like to…I mean we could…"

He closed his eyes and swore internally that he couldn't form a coherent sentence right now. His mind was running faster than he could harness it and it was making for difficultly in communication. Lindsay reached up with her hand and ran it along the side of his face. The smile on her face made Mac grin.

"We can work out details later. Right now we can just…" Lindsay said.

Mac didn't let her finish as he leaned in and kissed her. The first one turned into a second one then a third and a fourth. Once they pulled apart, he licked his lips and smiled at her. Lindsay couldn't suppress the giddy feeling she felt at the moment, the butterflies churning overtime in her stomach.

"It wasn't just the crisis, Lindsay," Mac began. "It may have brought them to the surface but they're not going away anytime soon. These…feelings…I have for you are real. I'm sure of that."

"I'm glad," Lindsay replied.

The End.


End file.
